


Teal Line

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Language, M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: Hungergame也好大逃杀也好反正不太像正经谈恋爱的故事。有能力，脑交为粗体。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档。

E班的Charles Xavier有些与众不同，Erik早就知道了。

他很瘦小，外表来看也就14岁左右，事实显然并非如此。Erik无法确定他的具体年龄，但是14岁的孩子绝不可能像他那样如此娴熟地掌控运用自我能力。与此同时产生的另外一个疑问就是——Charles Xavier到现在都没有突显个人性征。Erik已经在潜意识里自动将他归为了Omega一列，拜Xavier的体型所赐，身为Alpha的Erik单手就能将他提起来，很多人显然同Erik想法一致。几个月前有几名不安分的学生堵截了Xavier，打算给他点颜色瞧瞧。结果出人意料，那几名学生非但没有讨到任何甜头，反而被教训一番，事后更是完全失去了当时的记忆。这件事情使Xavier声名大噪，Sebastian Shaw更是将他从H班调到了E班——全都是些能力相当不讨喜，且性格乖僻的怪胎们。

Charles Xavier是个哑巴，Erik从来没见过他同任何人讲话。

他总是抱着成摞的书籍在校园里独来独往，神色冷然。因为这个没少得罪别人，所以才会发生那次的恶性骚扰事件。他也不是真的没有朋友，Erik在为数不多几次去图书馆查论文资料的时候，看到过Xavier和那个叫做Hank McCoy的小子抱着书本相对而坐。这可不多见，要知道同一个心灵感应者待在一起绝对不会是一件令人舒服的事情，Erik对此深有体会。

很明显Xavier能听懂别人在说什么，Erik不确定他是用“听”，还是直接读了思想。旁人同他讲话时，Xavier就只是静静地站在一旁，面色礼貌温和，需要回复时便掏出随身携带的纸笔，微笑着解疑答惑。

亲切而疏远。

用俗气一点的方式来讲，他们就是两条永远不会相交的平行线。

但是生活总是出人意表，突如其来。

 

得知这个消息的时候，Erik正在餐厅用餐，嘴里还叼着一大片涂满黄油的面包。

“A班要跟E班合作？你确定？”

“我确定，”Azazel一屁股坐到椅子上，“现在只能祈祷自己分到个好搭档了！”

基诺莎每隔一年都要举行一次能力检测，事关往后的前途发展，成绩下降者有可能被调入别的班级。这不是无关紧要的小事。学生们更愿意称其为“狩猎”，通常都会是单人角逐，协作进行还从未有过。也许Sebastian Shaw找出了一个更好的方法来折磨他们。

Erik放下手中的食物， 突然没了胃口。他习惯单干，那样更有效率，他可不想因为陌生人的缘故拖了自己的后腿，一点也不想。

基诺莎并不是一个传统意义上令人向往的美好校园，所有的学生都是变种人。这意味着不可避免的磕碰与争端，更何况学校宗旨本意如此，能力强大者理应获有更好的生活环境与物资，甚至于更好的伴侣，而L班的学生经常连最基本的温饱问题都无法解决。

这使得一年一次的能力检测披着平静的外壳暗流涌动，Erik已经在基诺莎待了四年，他很清楚自己即将面对的是什么。

“如果你真的分到个拖油瓶打算怎么办？”Azazel冷笑着问道，“我可不会手下留情的。”

“我会杀了他，”Erik很快收拾好东西从桌前站了起来，他要回去准备狩猎所需的物资了，“我也不会手下留情。”

他深深地看了Azazel一眼，快步离开了餐厅。

 

Charles拿到名单的时候有些诧异。

说实话就在此刻，他的心情微妙地复杂了起来，宛如溶化混淆的七彩冰激凌。

他记得他，印象深刻。Charles在第一次参加基诺莎狩猎的时候，就碰到过这个男人。两年前他亲眼看到过Janos Quested死在他手里，Charles很好地隐藏了自己的气息，他不确定自己能否控制得住像Lehnsherr这样厉害成熟的变种人，毕竟当时他才十四岁。为了生存，他事先做过调查，所有学生的生平档案都印在他的脑海里。

Erik Lehnsherr。

18岁，A班，德国人，能力是操控金属和磁场，行事风格强硬严谨，为人冷漠，根本不讲感情。

而现在——他即将与这个男人协作，一同迎接即将来临的能力检测。这从某种意义上来说是件好事，最起码他的拍档个人能力毋庸置疑；同时，这也意味着他自己本身就有可能变成Lehnsherr的障碍，Charles深谙此理。

更何况对方还是一个强大的Alpha。 

Charles将纸张揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶。

他踱步到柜子前，踌躇着从抽屉深处取出几管尘封多时的抑制剂。

——这只是以防万一。

他宽慰着自己将其尽数放入背包中。

 

当Charles与Lehnsherr会面的时候，证实了心中所想。对方的眼神非常明确，Charles不需要将手指触上太阳穴，就能从那双眼中读出思想，那里面的线条太过直硬，一步之遥，Charles甚至嗅得到冰冷浓重的金属气息。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik简短地说道。

Charles点点头，在本子上写下了自己的名字。

“我知道。”Erik在Charles略微惊讶的目光中撕下纸片，折叠着放入了口袋，然后两人一同陷入了沉默当中。

十月的空气隐隐蕴着寒气，黑压压的人群散落广场各处，寂静无声，肃静诡秘。远处的沉闷钟响突然惊起了大片鸽群，扑打着翅膀成群结队地涌入了广袤浩瀚的蓝天。

他们背对背站上了平台，静静等候着传入猎场。

一切都是未知，唯有背后的人隔着衣物，传来阵阵热度。

Charles握紧双拳，不安地闭紧了双眼。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles跪在露台旁，查看着背包里的物件，悬着的心暂时放了下来——所有的物资在狩猎之前都要交予学校统一检查，违禁品将会被直接剔除。他随即负上行囊，杵在一旁静静等候。

Erik带的东西不多，就只有几捆绳子、金属棍和些许必需品。Charles眼看着他掏出一把短剑，将一串银色的金属球系上了腰带，那些珠子奇异地黏到了一起，并没有因为他的动作碰撞着发出响声。

“你的武器呢？”Erik很快准备完毕，询问地看向Charles，Charles摇了摇头。

Erik面色凝重地注视着他。

我并不擅长那些……

Charles在心里默默想着，很显然Erik读懂了他想表达的意思。他再次翻找起了什么东西，然后直起身将背包甩到肩上。

“拿着这个，”Erik递过了匕首，“现在我们得去寻找水源。”他说完就转身踏入了林子。

.Blood and Honor. 

Charles将其塞进靴子，快步跟上了Erik的步伐。

 

阴沉惨淡的阳光笼罩着这片土地，粗壮参天的树干自灌木丛拔地而起， 遮天翳日。Erik手持短剑开辟着跋扈丛生的植物，四周一片静谧，宛如沉睡在死亡的墓穴之中，就只有不知名的鸟兽偶尔鸣啼着打破沉寂。

Erik时不时停下前进的步伐，手指抚上褶皱不平的树干轻轻按压，或是拨弄着纷乱的杂草打量根部的稠密方向。那些如同雄壮山脉般巨大的深色蜈蚣，绵延地面纵横交错，又像是冰裂的碎痕一般四处迸射，向来人传达着无法言说的暧昧讯息。

他显然很有经验，Charles敏锐地察觉出空气中的湿气正在逐渐变浓。然而就在这个时候，一声凄厉的惨叫划破重重屏障，模模糊糊地沿着阴森恐怖的密林穿透了过来。Charles将指尖抵上了太阳穴。

“你是真的不能讲话还是懒得开口？”Erik打断了他埋头书写的动作，神色带着一丝不耐。

**十点钟方向，700码开外水源附近。A-Victor Creed，E-Callisto Ramirez，他们抓住了Marie D'Ancant，杀了Damon House。**

Erik的眉头紧紧地拧了起来。

这小子……居然直接在他大脑里讲话。

Charles毫不畏惧地直视着他的眼睛，眼底藏着一抹戏谑。

“别在里面乱看。”Erik僵硬地收回了目光，迈着步子转而踏上另外一处方向。

 

他们最终选择了暂时放弃那片诱人的湖泊，几乎所有足够强大的变种人都在第一时间涌向了那里——Victor Creed，他的同学，一个体格强壮的Alpha，可惜没什么脑子；Callisto Ramirez，五感感知和夜视能力。不过这些都不是问题，唯一有点棘手的是Marie D'Ancant，Erik非常明白Victor为什么没有直接杀了她。

两个人沿着灌木丛边缘逡巡，收集着可以食用的植物，距离水源始终保持在500码以内，斑驳稀疏的光线透过叶子、时隐时现地照射了下来，钟表也是不被允许的，他们只能依靠昏暗浓重的阴影判断时间的流逝。

Erik瞥了眼一旁跟随着的搭档。

Charles垂着头安静地迈着步子，过大的背包压在他瘦削的肩膀上，额角已经挂了层汗珠，还时不时地蹙着眉头伸出舌尖湿润着干涩的唇角。

Erik停下了脚步。他从背包里取出一根金属棒，在Charles疑惑的目光下摊开了手掌。

冰冷坚固的物体开始扭结着弯曲缠绕，伴随着铿锵脆响剥离瓦解，犹如新生婴儿一般被他赋予全新的形体，然后猛地扎进了潮湿发皱的树皮。

这只是权宜之策，他们俩体能消耗太大，树木中所含的水分远远不够。

Erik侧着头饮了两口，退到一旁挥挥手，Charles就立刻上前了两步，仰头汲取这股珍贵的甘润清泉。他的喉结上下滑动，皮肤在衣领的衬托下过于白皙，青色的血管隐隐匍匐于脖颈高扬的弧线——宛如一头迷失方向的幼鹿，诱惑着饥饿的野兽咬食享用，一品血液的芳泽。

Erik移开了视线。就在他们准备继续前进的时候，Charles察觉到了另一股细缈的电流，正融合着疾风矫健地冲向这里。

**Warren Worthington。**

他才刚刚辨别出来这股信息，就感到冰凉尖锐的东西贴到了耳旁，Charles缓缓地回过了头。

一根羽箭稳稳地悬浮在半空中，正对着他的右眼。

有一瞬间他以为Erik会收回能力。

然后那根羽箭开始剧烈地抖动了起来，震颤着直冲上空。

“Charles！”

羽箭呼啸着直插入Warren张开的洁白右翼，Warren立刻歪歪扭扭地坠落到了密林深处，Charles撤回了手指。

**够了。**

********

他侧过头对上了一道冰冷的视线。

********

“你不会真的天真到以为他们都会像你这样手下留情吧，”Erik从喉咙里挤出了一声冷哼，“下次如果再敢干涉我的行动，我对准的人将会是你。”

********

Erik取出树皮上的金属塞回背包里继续前行。

********

 

********

大片黑云遮挡住了朦胧的月光，树叶与夜风交舞，编织出曲曲纷扰庞然的沙鸣声。Charles闭上眼睛，幻想自己正沉浮于干燥无尽的沙海之中。他从未见过沙漠，只在书里读到过。在他的蓝本里，那是充斥着人类原始欲望的燥热温床，干涸、饥渴，同他现下的心境如出一辙。

********

紧接着，他就感受到了一缕蛊惑人心的冬雪气息，混杂着冷硬的金属，没有生锈、没有油污，只有光磨滑亮的细屑离子，那些灰湖绿汇聚的思潮是那么的笔直，从不弯折。

********

Erik Lehnsherr踏着月光向他走来，头发由于夜雾的潮气湿濡滑顺，周身晕了层淡淡的银暮。他将水壶和食物递给Charles，萎坐在山洞里侧闭目养神。

********

当Erik再次睁开眼睛的时候，Charles正捧着绷带跪坐在他身前。

********

他瞥了眼剩余的半只兔子，内心疑惑着对方的饭量未免也太小了一些。身子靠着山壁，任由Charles动作。夜色暗时，他让Charles在这里等他，自己去湖泊取水，未曾想到追捕兔子的时候却遇上了点小麻烦，他的左前臂被藏匿于暗处的Mortimer Toynbee留了道口子。当然，两人交手之后Erik直接将Mortimer的舌头切了下来，顺便取走了名牌。

********

伤口很快就被处理妥当，Erik不得不承认Charles在这方面非常在行。 

********

 

********

阴冷潮湿的夜晚寒气逼人，滴滴露珠凝结在碎石弥漫的苔藓之上，未知的黑暗浑暮里传来阵阵野兽与猫头鹰的哀嚎声，翻涌着疲惫感席卷而来。

********

两个人无法生火，那样太过招人耳目。

********

Charles已经睡着了，他盖着件毛领外套，身体缩成了团。但这显然远远不够，寒气依然从四面八方渗入毛孔，他睡得极不安稳，不停地蹭着身子挨挤着令人着迷的阵阵热源，无意识地浑身打战。

********

忍耐无果之后，Erik终于不堪烦扰，他在黑暗之中一把揽过Charles，掖紧了两人身上的保暖衣物。怀里的颤动随即渐渐停滞，平稳的温热呼吸伴着节奏，棉絮一般洒上了Erik的前襟。

********

一夜安眠。

********

 

********


	3. Chapter 3

清脆的鸟鸣将Charles从舒适闲逸的安眠中温柔唤醒，他睡眼惺忪地坐起身子，发觉身上还搭着两件外套，Erik已经不见了踪影。

Charles的心头一瞬间萌生出了就这么留在原地、静候狩猎完毕的倦怠想法，但他很快重新面对起现实，将衣物整理进背包默默等候。

他的思绪漫无边际地放肆游移，从基诺莎蔓延到纷乱缥缈的杂乱心境。他为Hank祈祷，为Pietro祈祷，更甚是远在他乡的Raven，他希望所有人都能平安无事，但这几乎是不可能的。Charles解开袖扣，指尖抚挲着过于纤细的手腕，臂弯处的细密针孔依旧历历在目。

他是个Omega，毋庸置疑。

由于长期过量摄入抑制剂，他的身体从14岁那年就停止了生长，以此为代价换来的是难堪煎熬的发情期终于趋于稳定，入学以来再也没有犯过，这甚至影响了他的机体组织、他的能力，心灵感应的范围已经弱化至1000码内，病态疲乏的身躯常常叫嚣着朝他呐喊抗议。

Hank说，他这么压抑自己是危险的、是不明智的，Charles当然明白。与Raven分别之后，他开始变得沉默寡言，固步自封于安全的牢笼之中，他想念Raven的金色长发，想念宅子后的葱郁草坪，想念清晨的那杯红茶，而不是四目所及之下冰冷阴怖的岩壁。

然而Erik还没有回来。

Charles阖上双眼，轻触额角，一缕淡蓝透明丝线烟雾般自指尖溢出，飘摇纠葛着幻化成鸟类，张开翅膀隐入了树林。它迎着风灵巧地翩翩起舞，穿梭于粗茂浓密的丛林缝隙，很快便寻觅到了那股特别的冬雪气息。

Erik遇上了点麻烦。

 

他抬眼看着Emma的戏弄眼神，头部还因为刚才的入侵隐隐作痛，天知道他最不想碰到的人就是她。

“不直接杀了他吗？”John Allerdyce在一旁玩着打火机不满地嘟囔道，他似乎很想率先取走Erik的名牌，但在那道刀子一样的视线里畏缩了起来。

“别急，”Emma扬起头，凝视着树枝上的轻盈鸟儿，“再等一会儿。”

Erik顺着她的视线望了过去，那是一只靛蓝色的夜莺。

 

Charles委身在灌木丛中，大脑急速运转。

他不能直接放倒John Allerdyce，Emma进行了精神屏蔽，他也不能冲出去以武力抗衡，自己根本不是对手，就只有一个办法。Charles深深吸了口气，重新集中起精神。

这是他第一次真正意义上进入Erik的大脑，受到了极不美好的“欢迎”。

周围的金属瞬间重新鼓噪着颤动了起来，准确无误地朝着John Allerdyce疾驰而去，却在即将重创心肋的时候，硬生生地停顿半秒改变方向插入了左肩。然后是Emma Frost，Charles的牵绊因为电波的刺痛而产生了短暂地断裂，但这依然足够了，Erik毫不留情地将Emma卡入了地面，金属管在她那耀眼通透的钻石体上勒出了道道裂痕。Charles急忙冲了出去，就在他觉得自己无法及时阻止Erik的时候，Emma凭空消失了，Azazel带走了她。

他气喘吁吁地跑到Erik身边，John Allerdyce依然被管子钉在石块上无法动弹。

红色的打火机在此时乖巧地划着弧线，落入了Erik手中。他上前两步拽下John脖子上的名牌，手掌微微翻转，金属管在他的操控之下徐徐拔出，再次颤巍巍地旋转着坠落了下去。

John惊愕地看着Erik怒火浑烧的眼眸，连忙捂住伤口，蹒跚着逃入了苍黑隐秘的丛林。

牵绊松开的一刹那，Charles就被一股蛮力狠狠地推上了坚实的树干，他顿时呜咽着发出了一声闷哼。

“我上次是怎么说的？”Erik咬牙切齿地瞪着他，手指再度使力，Charles的整个身体都伴随着他的动作向上悬离了地面。那张轮廓精致的面庞开始泛起了不正常的潮红，泪水泌出眼角，白皙的手掌徒劳地掰上了他的手指。

“不要，再试图挑战我的耐性——”Erik一字一顿地说道，松开了钳制。Charles瞬间捂住脖子滑坐到了地面，胸脯剧烈地上下起伏，嘴里咳嗽个不停。

Erik很快收拾好散落一地的物品负着行囊大步离开。

Charles的眼前还在阵阵发黑，但他强迫自己迈动起虚软无力的双腿，踉跄着跟上了Erik的步伐。

 

Erik逐渐放缓了脚步。他知道Charles就在身后，似乎正因为身体的不适感越来走越慢。

他伫在原地偏头遥望着那道瘦弱的身影，Charles脚步不稳地晃动着，惨白的脸色在幽暗的树林里格外刺眼。

Erik在Charles走近时递过水壶，注视着他口干舌燥地将其一饮而尽。

“你有什么毛病？”Erik说。

Charles的眼神跟着一恍，抬起手背若无其事地擦抹着嘴角溢出的水渍。

 **只是刚才能力耗损过大，有些疲累而已。**

这小子根本没说实话。

Erik随即按住Charles的肩膀掀开了鼓囊囊的背包，在他惊惶地闪躲之下将那两件厚外套掏出来塞进了自己包里。

“接着走，”Erik冷冷地说，“我们必须赶在日落之前找到新的据点。”

 

他们最终选择了一块空旷的石块露营，凹凸不平的岩石层宛如天然屏障，阻断了潮湿的冷风和暗处的眼线。Erik燃起了篝火。

Charles歪靠在角落里昏昏欲睡，他刚在Erik的逼迫下吃了两只鸡腿，浑身酸软难受得厉害，心中恐慌不安。他能觉察出Erik的气味正在变化，越来越强烈刺鼻，以至于自己必须靠近着嗅闻才能感觉好受一些，而这绝不是什么令人宽心的美好迹象。

“名牌，”Erik突然开口道，“现在才拿到了两个，狩猎还剩五天。”

Charles费劲地点了点头。

“你到底是怎么回事？”Erik问道，声音又靠近了一些，“你可别发烧了，不然我只能将你暴尸荒野。”他说着抬起手掌抚上了Charles的额头试探温度。

Charles在内心深处发出了一声无力地呻吟。

他困顿疲倦地拉下Erik的手掌，歪着身子倚向了来人的肩头，Erik并没有推开他。Charles迷蒙地深吸了几口气，在这股浓郁清爽的气息包围下，很快就坠入了梦境。

 

翌日清晨，Charles醒来的时候发现自己还窝在Erik怀里，他立刻小心翼翼地直起身子拉开了Erik的手臂，感觉精神稍微恢复了些，这都是Alpha气味的功效。Charles露出一丝苦笑，颓然地打开了背包，打算给自己提前打上一针，有备无患。

然而就在他刚刚掏出药剂的时候，意外发生了——一道尖利的声响瞬间穿透了他的耳膜。他反射性地捂紧了耳朵，企图阻隔这刺耳的噪音，Victor Creed在须臾间从暗处跳出与Erik扭打在了一起。

Charles试图集中精神，四肢却由于过度负荷而不停打颤。他实在是太虚弱了，皮肤下的血管在暗潮涌动，声波造成的猛烈头痛拉扯着他的神经。他昏昏沉沉地弓下了身子，近乎要完全失去意识，身体却忽然被人拖在地上移动了起来。

噪音已经渐渐止住了，Charles半眯着眼视线模糊地来回游移，他看到Victor Creed正拽着自己走向悬崖，Erik伏在不远处一动不动。

他还活着。

Charles焦躁地想到，似有若无的气味依旧萦绕在他身侧，占据了他的头脑和满身的细胞。

“如果你是个Omega就不会这么惨了，”Victor提着Charles的后领，面目狰狞地说，“可惜了你这张脸蛋——”

Charles半趴在悬崖边际，背包提溜在左肩上，脑袋昏昏沉沉地垂了下去。他迷蒙地望着眼前的飘渺云雾，感觉自己的意识正在逐渐远离，汗水缓慢地渗出了皮肤，阔别良久的酸麻感爬满了他全身上下每一根神经。

Victor的动作顿时停住了，他使力地嗅了口气，瞳孔瞬间放大。

右靴里的震动在同一时间将Charles从昏迷边缘拉了回来，那把匕首迅猛地拔鞘而出，连柄没入了Victor的胸膛，鲜红的血液仿若盛放的焰火往外奔涌，Victor立刻摇晃着失去平衡，脸上还带着那种痴迷的神情坠入了万丈深渊。

“你疯了吗！”

Erik恼怒的吼声在此时咆哮在Charles耳侧，两条手臂紧扣腰际将他拽了回来。

“我的……包……”Charles绝望地喊道，嗓音因为太久未说过话透出了层层沙哑。

Erik注视着怀中人紧握的两管药剂，他的视线缓慢抬起，停留在了Charles红潮蔓横的侧脸。

Erik感觉自己的呼吸梗在了喉间。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Erik倚着树干悄然等待，颈肩都有些僵硬了。

他把双手插进兜里，动作缓慢地把玩着光润刚硬的金属球消磨时间，坚毅的眉峰紧紧地纠出了一道浅壑。他再次不动声色地瞟向Charles，最初的药物反应早已停止，那家伙却依然蜷坐在树荫下，脑袋死死地埋进了臂弯里。

Erik清楚地看到了皮肤组织上的密布针孔，这解释通了很多事情。现在，仅剩的两支药剂也已经全数打入了Charles体内。Erik不知道那是什么感觉，他是个Alpha，占据绝对统治地位的Alpha，如果不是那些无趣冗长的必修课程，他甚至连抑制剂都不知道是什么东西，那些和他发生过关系的Omega是绝不可能使用这种药剂的。 

Erik稍稍清了清嗓子。

“如果你还是放心不下，我们可以现在就分开。”

“我不是不放心你，”Charles抬起了头，蠕动着双唇干哑地说道，“我是害怕我自己。”

他自嘲地挤出了一个笑容，强打精神撑着树枝站起了身。

“你走吧，现在的我只会成为你的负担。我只有一个请求，如果你见到了Hank，Hank McCoy，麻烦请你告诉他一定要记得替我给Raven写信——”Charles的话语微微一顿，有些惊讶地看着Erik走到了他的身前，后颈上随之传来一阵动静，自己的名牌被Erik攥进了掌心。

“我不是你的传话器，”Erik将坠子戴上了脖子，“有什么遗言你自己告诉他。现在，把嘴闭上，继续跟着走。”

Erik拎起背包，神色不耐地在Charles做出任何回应之前再度启程。

 

皮靴踏着铺被般的树叶簌簌作响，弯弯曲曲的老参道仿佛没有尽头，Charles甚至完全搞不清楚前进方向，只是不由自主地跟随，跟随着那道笔挺的背影，跟随着那股沁人心脾的冬雪气息。

发情期已然开始了，Charles心知肚明。药剂发挥了它应有的功效，成功地赶在发作之前阻截了热潮，但是究竟能撑多久，他完全没有把握，两管剂量对于持续三天的发情期远远不够，他甚至怀疑连明日都无法安稳度过。他的身体早已产生了抗体，再加上两年的空白期，如果他的气味招致大量变种人……他根本不敢想象自己身上到底会发生些什么。

他竭力隐藏起内心深处的惶恐不安，拖沓着沉重的双腿跟从Erik的步伐。心灵感应在此时已经弱化到了最低限度，如果不是那股太过好闻的味道牵引着他，他甚至寻觅不出任何灰湖绿搭桥的微秒思潮。

他的大脑里开始不受控制地闪现出了和Raven在一起时度过的过往片段，Raven总是喜欢尽情大笑，嘲笑他那古板陈旧的穿衣品味，时常在打破Charles最喜欢的花瓶后，抱着毛绒绒的布偶可怜兮兮地请求责罚，一头光泽闪耀的金色长发永远在阳光下面充满活力。

这些脑海中的画面越来越清晰，带给了他些许珍贵久违的安全感，直到耳边突兀响起的轻微爆裂声再次将他拉回了现实。

是Erik的金属球，精准无误地挡掉了朱红色的冲击波。Charles这才发觉自己一路上都被两颗珠子以一种平稳节律的步调包围环绕着。然后就在自己愣神的空档，一张大手有力地将他拉入了怀抱。

“你的能力还能用吗？”

成倍增长的气味涌入了鼻腔，Charles深深吸食两口，抬起手指放上了太阳穴。

“三点钟方向，B-Scott Summers，还有一人——”

“Logan Howlett，送上门的蠢货。”Erik嗤笑了一声，“Scott！”

脑后的手掌再度使力，Charles的整张脸顿时都深深地埋进了Erik的胸膛。无形的光束利剑一般擦着他们剥落掉了大块树皮。

“如果你敢再靠近一步，我保证卸掉那头蠢狼的爪子——”Erik喊道。

压抑遏制的低吼声，融着空气若有似无地传入了耳中。

“放他娘的屁老子没事！该死的！你只管去噢——！”

“Erik Lehnsherr！”Scott叫道，语气有些着急。

“我想我们达成了某种协议？” 

“是的，是的放开Logan——”

“带着你的蠢狼滚远点！”Erik大喊道，“别再让我看到你们——”

随着咒骂怒斥的争执声逐渐远离，脑后的手掌终于慢慢撤开。

“还不起来？”

Charles点点头，紧抓着衣角蹭了两下，扬起脖子向后退开，直到接触到Erik斟酌的视线，才后知后觉地飞红了脸颊。

“你从来没跟Alpha单独处过吗？”Erik问道。

“什么？”Charles张口结实地瞪圆了双眼。

“没听清楚吗？我说你是不是从来都没有和Alpha单独呆在一起过。”

“……当然不是……Hank就是Alpha，还有——”

“我指的是发情期。” 

Charles的脸彻底红透了。

“果然如此……”Erik的嘴角翘了起来，他伸出手指使力捏住了Charles的下巴，“只是一点气味就让你难以招架，你到底多大？”

Charles张开了嘴唇，呼吸增快了两拍，迷蒙着双眼任由Erik动作。

“……我们不去柏松岭了，”Erik松开手掌别开视线，重新取下了一个金属球，“我们去湖心。”

“……为什么？”Charles缓过气，迷惘地注视着再度环绕上他的旋转球体，“那里不是很危险吗？”

“你需要水源，”Erik迈着步子说，“别傻愣着了，快点跟上。”

 

暮色四合，运气不佳，两人没捕到任何动物，Charles在极不情愿的情况下被Erik塞进肚里两只不知名的昆虫。这里距离湖心不足三百码，Erik冒着风险将虫子烤成了焦黑色，总算成功灌到了他嘴里，接着又将还处在恶心反胃眩晕中的Charles拉到了树上。没有山洞，没有岩石，Erik选择在这里过夜。

夜深人静，粗糙硌骨的树皮摩擦着Charles的单薄背脊，他不停地蹭来蹭去，试图找到一处更舒服的地方，最终挨上了Erik的肩膀。他微微仰起头偷瞄着Erik的神情，Erik好像已经睡着了，并没有对他的行为做出任何表示。Charles随即枕在他怀里，闭着眼睛沉沉睡了过去。

 

Erik是被一阵阵若隐若现的甜味给弄醒的。

蓬松柔软的发丝随着呼吸撩拨着他的下巴，他很快搞清楚了状况。

 

Charles被叫醒的时候大脑一时有些跟不上节奏，他迷迷糊糊地瞅着Erik突然放大的脸庞，努力串起“发情”、“气味”、“刚才”，这几个词汇，然后慌张地坐直了身子。

“你说什么！你已经闻到了？”

“不是很明显，”Erik皱着眉说，他察觉出这股味道与他尝过的Omega完全不同，简直甜得让他牙根发痒，“范围大概3英尺左右，但是如果放任不管……你懂我的意思是吗？”

Charles惊恐地睁圆了眼睛，蓝色的水波在月光映衬之下荧荧发亮。

“所以，我现在必须采取一些措施，”Erik伸出指尖扯开Charles的衣领，来回轻抚着陡然挺直的脖颈，“你同意吗？”

Charles迟疑地点了点头。

他浑身僵硬地凝视着Erik下伏的动作，颈窝处随之传来了淡淡温热，然后是舌尖极具耐心地轻柔舔舐，濡湿晕染着他的薄嫩肌肤。

Erik双颌使力啃咬了下去。

浓烈浑厚的香气一瞬间溢满了口腔，这让他情不自禁地联想起了某些下流热辣的画面。

一个新鲜、脆弱、完全没有经验的Omega正处在他的掌控之下，等待着新的造物主拨皮拆骨。他的呼吸逐渐变得急促了起来，喉结翻滚啜吸畅饮，竭力地吸食起这股滚烫诱人的纯净液体，直至察觉出Charles震颤虚软的身体在他怀里承受不住似的持续抖动，才神志回复般松开了牙关，分泌唾液安抚着浅浅的伤口。伴随着他的动作，迷人甜润的芬芳再度缓慢消隐。

“暂时可以了。”Erik退开一些开口说道，嗓音透出了一股黯哑，他忍不住伸出舌尖舔过嘴角残留的点点血液，这小子尝起来未免太过甘甜。

Charles垂下了脑袋，现在他全身上下都沾染了Erik的气息。

他很快神志不清地栽倒在Erik胸前，再度昏睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

藤蔓丛生，泥泞不堪，溪流潺缓淌动，两人步履轻缓地涉过沼泽湿地，红绿交错的植物埋于水底清晰可见，几只白鹭曲着脖颈从容不迫地打量着来路不明的闯入者。

忽然间，脚下的细微震颤打破了沉静寂寥的景色，鸟儿展开双翅惊惶离去，坚硬的石块接连上浮半空，震荡感也随之愈加猛烈。两道身影霎时移动着穿梭于树丛之间，紧随其后的碎石追逐着击打上树干，留下了道道坑洞。

片刻过后，流动的画面终止于一声压抑的闷哼。半粒石子擦着Charles的膝盖骨急速驰过，他立刻失去了平衡，摇晃着栽入了Erik怀中。伴着金属剑插入树木的铿锵脆响，两个人翻滚着彻底坠入了铺满落叶的凹坑。

Erik注视着身下的人——蓝眼睛受到惊吓睁得浑圆，棕色的卷翘发梢上还挂了片干枯的黄叶。

“你想怎么样？Petra。”Erik重重地叹了口气，撑着胳膊站了起来。

“把牌子给我，Erik，”黄褐色长发的少女，眉眼含笑地自树木后徐徐靠近，直到视线落到Charles身上的一刹那，面上的表情顿时下降到了冰点，“这是你的搭档？你标记了他？”

“你知道我不会把牌子给你的。”Erik耸了耸肩。

“那么我就只好杀掉你的新宠，然后再杀了你，”Petra吸着鼻子说道，石块破土而出将刚站起身的Charles围在了原地，“再或者……我们可以先聊些别的，没准我会放他一马……”

“你知道，”Erik上前几步，手指轻抚着Petra颊侧的细长碎发，“你是个Beta，我对你的唯一兴趣就是亲手宰了你。”

“我身上没有佩戴任何金属，Erik……”Petra闭着眼睛陶醉地蹭上了Erik的指尖，“况且你的小荡妇还被我困在那里，你想让我活埋了他吗？”

“说实话，当然不，”Erik收回手臂拉开了距离，“Petra，你的搭档呢？”

“Storm，”Petra不悦地睁开双眼，似乎对于Erik的突然撤离很是不满，“不知道，我不喜欢她，另一个浑身散发着骚味的Omega，简直让我窒息。”

“我希望她不会介意这些偏颇苛刻的批判，鉴于她此刻就在你身后。”

“什么——”Petra扭回了头。

“——还有我的剑。”

伴随着金属捅入骨骼的模糊声响，Erik面无表情地注视着Petra缓慢倒地的身躯，视线转而移到了不远处的Storm身上。

“为什么帮我？”

“我不是帮你，”Storm斜倚着树干，瞥了眼地上的尸体，“我是帮Xavier。”

Erik打量着刚从泥土中蹒跚而出满身狼狈的Charles。

“你有抑制剂吗，”他问道。

Storm抬起了头，神色诧异地来回打量着他们。

“我想我一直对你有些误解，Erik Lehnsherr。不过遗憾的是，我大概帮不上什么大忙，”Storm取下背包朝Charles走了过去，“抱歉，只剩了半支。”

Charles接过药剂，感激地对她报以微笑。

“有一个忙你能帮上，”Erik拽下了Petra的名牌，金属剑也在他的操控之下缓缓拔出，“来场大雨，现在。”

Storm疑惑地点点头，静候着Charles将仅剩的半支药剂注射完毕，向后退开展开了双臂。

陡然而起的狂风呼啸流窜，厚重浓密的黑云翻涌集结，雷鸣声震耳欲聋仿若神邸一般在平静晴朗的天空划开了条条裂缝， 大雨顷刻间瓢泼而至，只用了眨眼的功夫就拉出了道道水幕。

Erik在雨水的洗礼下，手指翻动着一一解开了身前地繁琐纽扣，他很快除下衣物，赤着上身朝Charles走了过去。

“穿上，”Erik递过上衣，无视了Charles后退半步的动作，“遮遮你身上的气味，我需要你施展能力。”

Charles犹疑了片刻，接过湿透的衣物穿到身上。

“告诉我湖心附近现在有多少变种人。”Erik打量着Charles翻卷袖口的动作，嗓音里透出了一缕笑意，他的衣服对于Charles来说不大合身，衬得那人越发瘦小起来。

Charles显然也听出了那抹调笑的语调，白皙的脸颊随之晕上了层羞恼的红晕。他局促地闭上双眼，抬起手指触上了太阳穴。随着他的动作，甜润的香气再次隐隐约约地弥漫到了空气之中。

一路上他都运用能力竭尽所能压抑心潮的浮动，企图从侧面延缓发情期的失控，这使得心灵感应早已被完全限制。而现在，能力的再度释放不可避免地造成了气味的大片扩散。Charles紧锁住眉头，大脑迅速探秘讯息，赶在一切失衡之前撤回了手指。

“Piotr Rasputin，Hedgehog，Marie D'Ancant，Morph，”他眨巴着眼睛说道，呼吸变得急促了起来，过于密集的雨水沿着睫毛刷过脸颊，渗入了他的嘴角，“还有Pietro Maximoff和Remy LeBeau。”

“Emma在哪？”

“我不知道，她隐藏了自己，她是个Telepathy！”

“好极了！”Erik烦躁地说，尽量控制自己不去瞧那张对于男人来说过于精致的脸庞和艳红的嘴唇。虽然大雨冲淡了香气，他仍是敏锐地闻到了Charles身上猛然剧增的甜味，这对他完好的自控力造成了冲击，“人太多了！而你该死的需要泡在水里！”

“我可以把Pietro叫来帮忙！”Charles深深吸了口气，再次轻触额间，咬着下唇与Pietro建立联系。

随着夜莺的展翅离去，热腾的汗水逐渐濡湿了Charles冰凉的脊背，久违的麻痒感自两股间不屈不挠地蔓延至四肢，滚烫的液体顺着大腿往下流溢。Charles终于呻吟了一声，浑身无力地瘫坐在了淌满雨水的落叶上。他的面色通红，骨头发麻，对他来说，Erik此时近在咫尺的气味已经变成了一种彻彻底底的折磨，他只能大口大口地喘着气，头晕目眩地重新建立起精神牢笼压制翻涌在身体内的强烈情欲。

然而就在他即将成功的时候，头顶上的一阵痛感扯得他仰起了脖子，Charles瞬间感到呼吸一窒。

Erik正弓着腰向他靠近，雨水蔓延在那片紧实有力的麦色肌肤上，滑过刚劲紧绷的肌肉线条，没入了裤腰，而那里——Charles再次发出了一声破碎难耐的低吟，Erik已经半勃了，裤子下的肿胀部位正在向他传达着赤裸裸的暧昧讯息，浓重强烈的荷尔蒙源源不断地向外散发，勃起的凶器无疑是味道最为浓烈的地方，不停诱哄着Charles将其含进嘴里吸食品味。

他见鬼地需要这个，需要滚烫热辣的液体，而不是头顶这些索然无味的雨水，他渴望Erik灌满他的喉咙，灌满他体内，甚至是全身上下他也毫不介意。Charles不由自主地哽咽一声夹紧了双腿。

就在他觉得自己快要克制不住屈服于本能的时候，头顶的桎梏松开了。

Charles上气不接下气地眯着眼睛，眼瞅着Erik突然略向一侧的身躯，速度快得肉眼几乎无法捕捉。

“Pietro……”他颤着嗓音喊道，舌头重重扫过唇瓣的雨水，他的喉咙饥渴交迫，“——放开他！”

伴随着“砰”的一下坠地声响，Pietro突然站到了Charles面前。

“噢我的天啊Charles——你在发情！”Pietro惊慌失措地伸出了手臂。

“你有…抑制剂吗……”Charles握着Pietro的手掌试图站起身，两条腿却仍是不听使唤地不住打颤。

“没有！我根本没带那玩意！”Pietro抹了把脸上的雨水焦急地说，“Charles，你看起来简直糟糕透了，那个Alpha是——”

手中的支撑力再度失去，Charles立刻软坐在地，无能为力地看着Erik扑向Pietro重新扭打到了一起。

“停下来……”他疲累地喊道，“停下…Erik！”他已经运用能力成功地压下了翻腾的热潮，只是精神耗损实在过大，连手指都使不出半点力气。

空气中的Omega和Alpha的气味正随着雨水的洗涤渐渐散去，一道闪电突然间从天而降，将地上扭作一团的两个人迅速分开。Storm正捂着鼻子瞪着两眼来回瞅着他们。

Erik和Pietro互相对视，然后Erik率先朝着水坑里的Charles走了过去。

“你别碰他！”Pietro大喊道。

“没——那没关系……”Charles的话语一顿，完全没料到Erik直接把他抱了起来，“……放我下来，Erik…” 

Erik不为所动，仍是浑身戒备地望着不远处的Pietro。

“那没关系？！”Pietro无法置信地高叫道，眉毛几乎扬到了头发里，“Charles！你正在发情！他可是个Alpha！还是个难闻得要死的Alpha！”Pietro一脸嫌恶地说。

Erik的脸色彻底黑了下来。

“他没有——”Charles刚刚说完心里就涌上了一股后悔懊恼的情绪，他察觉到了Erik突然落在他脸上的视线，“Pietro，你能帮我弄些抑制剂吗？你的搭档呢，你们合得来吗？”

“还不错，但是他拒绝了跟我同来的建议，我猜他大概是怕半路吐出来，”Pietro耸了耸肩，“他在据点等我——嘿！我说，你能把这该死的雨给停了吗？”他转过头冲Storm不满地嚷道。

“她不能，”Erik冷冷地说，“Charles需要这个来冲淡身上的气味。”

Pietro紧紧地闭上了嘴巴，他恼怒地瞪着Erik，似乎不能尽情地反驳让他感到十分不快。

“你能带我们去你的据点吗？”Charles再次开口说道。

“可以，他也要跟去……？”

“是的，”Charles疲惫地点了点头，“是的，Erik和我们一起。”

“好吧，好吧！”Pietro丧气地扫了眼地上的尸体，“走吧，都跟我走！”

“……Erik，把放我下来。”Charles环着Erik的脖子视线飘忽，他根本不知道该看哪里，Erik还裸着上身。

“你没有力气。”Erik沉声说，不予理睬Charles的微弱抗议，大步跟上了Pietro的步伐。

Storm来回打量了几圈地面上散落的几个背包，最终气恼地将其负到肩上，淋着倾盆大雨紧追了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

“你真的认为我应该同他们前去？”

“是的，Erik，那里过于危险，他们需要你。”

绵绵不绝的大雨将夜幕掩蔽下的围场彻底冲刷成为潮湿的雨林，几个人围在篝火旁安然入睡，凹凸不平的岩石块儿遮在头顶，完美地为他们拂去了大雨的侵袭。

“我知道了，就按制定的计划行动。”

“我会在这里守着，等你们回来，”Charles扯着嘴角挤出一个疲惫的笑容，微微拢紧了披在肩上的外套，“谢谢你，Erik。”

“道谢就免了，名牌才拿到3个，正面冲突是迟早的事情，”Erik睁开紧闭的双眼，半张脸在火光的投映下忽明忽暗，“你还能撑多久？”

“……我不知道。午夜、清晨、明日正午，也许……从现在开始我不能休息一分一秒，我会竭尽全力控制自己。”

一阵沉默，霎时间只有雨水的坠地声和火星迸溅交相辉映。

“这种情况也不是第一次了，只不过……”Charles蜷起双腿，前额轻抵着膝盖，刻意压低的嗓音从下面闷闷地传了上来，“如果你们拿到抑制剂的话，只让Pietro一个人回来就好……坦白讲我那个时候的样子恐怕不大适合见人。”

“你一直都是这么度过的？”Erik斜睨着篝火中央燃烧耀舞的火苗，变换摇曳的色彩一瞬间让他有些着迷。

“是的。”

“为了什么？”

“也许你会觉得非常可笑……”Charles仰起头低声说，“觉得我在执着于某些无谓的坚持。那没什么，我们本来就是完全不同的，你可能永远都无法理解，但我不只是个Omega……我依然是人类。遵从欲望是本能，遏抑欲望是理智。我也不是什么圣人，我只是见过太多的悲伤与谎言，当你发觉交流者所说的话和他心中所想完全不是一回事的时候，还有些甚至是彻头彻尾的肮脏……那正是我不再开口的原因，语言使我疲于应付，”他勾着嘴角发出一声苦笑，泛青的眼圈彰显出了浓重的疲态，“我时常宁愿自己不是个心灵感应者，如果仅仅是个Omega，生活反倒会容易一些。这种痛苦持续了很久，一直等到我能收放自如， 那些扰人的想法才真正地离我远去……但是你不同。Erik，你是特别的，你的心思统统写在脸上，根本不屑于隐藏，那实在是很蠢，但你足够强大。我从没见过这么蠢的人，也没见过如此强大的Alpha。” 

“我也没见过这么跟自己过不去的Omega。”Erik从角落里站起身，结束了这次简短的对话，他随即脱下外套扔到Charles脚旁，踩灭了焚烧的篝火。

“那是什么动物？”Charles捡起外衣，目光停留在了Erik的脊背上——那里盘踞着图腾般的黑色纹身，覆盖了整个后颈和右肩的大片皮肤，最终顺着腰线渐渐隐没。从瞧见起Charles就想弄个明白，他知道个别足够强大的Alpha身体会在某些时候浮现出刻痕，但是像Erik这样始终成型的，他根本闻所未闻。

“见过的人都已经死了。”Erik淡淡地瞥了他一眼，一脚踹醒了睡梦中的Pietro。

“怎么了！”Pietro猛地弹动起身体睁开了眼睛。

“都起来！”Erik大声说道，视线扫过东倒西歪的几个人，“准备出发了。”

“你他妈在说什么？”Pietro狠狠搓了把脸颊，“天是黑的，还下着大雨！我才刚刚睡着！”

“现在行动，争取黎明之前回来。”

“你在开玩笑吗？夜晚行动对我们来说毫无益处，Charles无法施展能力，那里说不定还埋伏着夜视者！”

“如果你不行，就把她交给我来解决，”Erik面无表情地注视着Pietro，那张脸因为怒气已经彻底地憋红了，“明天是发情期的最后一天，我看不出明日再找抑制剂的意义何在。”

“你们没有必要现在就出发，我可以——”Charles惊慌地说，试图缓和Erik和Pietro之间剑拔弩张的气氛。

“收拾好东西，我们现在就走。至于你——”Erik拎起背包，冷冷地盯着Charles，“闭上嘴，老老实实待在这儿别动。”

“我们凭什么要听你的！”Pietro愤怒地吼道，再次提高了嗓门，“你以为你是谁！”

“他说得对，”Remy一边捏着鼻子，一边将背包塞进了Pietro怀里，“如果你真的是为了你的朋友——说真的我都有点闻到了，咱们最好还是尽早出发。”

Pietro大张着嘴，复杂的目光在Erik和Charles之间转来转去。

“好吧！”他咬着牙说道，狠狠地吸了几口气，“——为了Charles，我就再忍你一次，最后一次！”

“不胜荣幸。”Erik咧出一个讥讽的假笑，远去的身影渐渐与浓墨般的雨幕融合到了一起。

 

夜晚的行进速度相比白日大为减低，路径也因为持续的雨水而变得泥泞不堪，唯一的优势就是大雨掩盖了脚步，使他们成为了无声的夜行者。当他们抵达那片空旷的沙滩时，河岸边时隐时现的火光穿透了层层油布，仿若一双双挥舞的手臂迎接着访客的到来。

“Piotr Rasputin、Marie D'Ancant和Morph三个人，”Pietro低声说，他刚刚不动声色地事先查探了一圈，“Callisto不在，就只有一个Omega。”

Erik的心头莫名涌上了一丝不安，湖心只有三个变种人。他思索了片刻，沿着灌木边缘行动了起来。

“Marie D'Ancant和Piotr Rasputin交给我，剩下那个你们解决。”

胜利是压倒性的。Colossus的能力完全被Erik压制，Marie D'Ancant的手臂则被金属棍牢牢地卡进地面无计可施，但是那双翠绿的眼睛却不同寻常地闪烁着钻石般的光泽，在黑云笼罩之下的海滩上分外显眼，而原本应当系在她颈间的名牌更是不知去向。

当Pietro从Marie的背包里翻找出两支抑制剂的时候，Erik心中的不安进一步加强了。

“你是怎么从Callisto和Victor手里逃脱的？”他突然问道。

这句话让Marie发出了一声嗤笑。

“我没有逃，Erik，直到现在也没有，”她仰躺在沙地上开心地瞧着他，满脸都是嘲弄的神色，“你的能力是哪里出了什么问题吗？亏我还特意在Colossus的身上为你准备了点有趣的东西，算是一些小小的提示，可你让我感到非常失望，Erik——你居然到现在都没有察觉？还是说……你的心思早已被那几针药剂给占尽了？”

“她在说什么？”Pietro将抑制剂放进包力，鄙夷地瞟着Erik，“我们可没空在这儿听你们俩调情，Charles还等着——”

“你带上药快点回去，要快！”Erik打断了他，在几个人的困惑目光下转身朝着原路奔跑了起来。Colossus后腰间的匕首在此时突然腾空疾驰而去，悬停在了Marie的左眼珠上，终于止住了那银铃般的嘲笑，钻石的光泽瞬间褪得一干二净，翠绿的眼底重新浮上了一层迷惘的神色。

银色的匕首斜斜垂下，划过她的前额割下了一缕长发。 

“噢——该死！”Pietro咒骂着，刹那间便消失在了雨夜之中。

 

散漫的晕红光芒此时不疾不徐地自海天交接处朦胧升起，隔着云雾洒满了波光粼粼的水面， 绺绺水线顺着刚硬的匕首没入沙地，凹凸有致的字母映着初升的日光清晰可见——

.Blood and Honor.

 

破晓时分，Erik伫立在零乱破碎的柴禾前，耳边依旧是滂沱大雨和Pietro的话语声，Charles已然不见。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles紧贴着背后的粗硬树干，视线缓慢地打量着面前的几个变种人。

E-Callisto Ramirez，五感感知和夜视能力；J-Hedgehog，全身布满尖棘攻击敌人；A-Azazel，瞬移和容貌改变；E-Emma Frost——Charles的视线微微一顿，刻意忽略了Emma的戏弄眼神，最终落到了Victor Creed身上。Charles没有料想到他的自愈能力如此超群，居然从悬崖坠落也能安然无恙。

四个alpha，真是好极了。 

“谁先来？”Hedgehog嗓音粗哑地说，眼里的欲望一目了然，“这小子满身都是Lehnsherr的臭味，咱们得赶紧帮帮他。”

“Erik标记了他？”Azazel皱着鼻子询问地看向Emma，“Erik找到Morph他们了吗？”

“找到了，他还逼迫我切断了联系，”Emma笑盈盈地看着Charles，“但是我很抱歉，Sugar，没有你，他们几个要找到这里恐怕得大费周折了。至于另外一个问题——是的，Erik标记了他。”

“好吧，”Azazel略微诧异地上下打量了一番Charles，隔了半晌才揉着湿透的前发走到了大树下，“我退出了，我还想多活几年，结果费了半天的力气连块牌子都没搞到手！”

“Erik Lehnsherr只是个废物而已，他根本杀不了我，”Victor嗤笑着缓步靠近Charles，双手猛地使力扯开了胸前的衣襟，“看清楚了吗？一点疤痕都没有！他跟他的那些金属把戏在我眼里不过是拿不出手的垃圾——让我惊喜的是你，”Victor兴奋地扇动着鼻翼，咧开的嘴角处几颗尖利的牙齿隐约可见，“这么漂亮的小婊子居然是个omega！而且正在发情，这简直是天赐的礼物！你需要这个不是吗？”他特意掀开衣服下摆展示着身下鼓起的部位，“即使你曾经被他玩过也没关系，我会帮你清除他的味道，我保证比Lehnsherr更能让你满意——”

“离我远点。”Charles竭力平静地说。

“你会说话？”Azazel惊讶的声音从大树底下传了过来。

“会说话，会叫，那样更好，”Victor狞笑着说，“还会装什么三贞九烈的处子，明明是个被Lehnsherr玩剩的烂货，味道却还是这么好闻。我劝你最好乖一点，”他一步一步地朝前走着，在距离Charles十英尺远的地方停了下来，“我现在就站在这儿，你打算怎么办，大声求饶吗？”

“别跟他废话那么多，”Hedgehog低吼了一声，“我已经等不及了！”

“别动！”Charles抚着额角再次释放了能力，信息素浓烈地飘散进了雾气蒙蒙的串雨中。他大口地喘着气急促呼吸，红晕无法自控地涌上了面颊，涌入鼻腔的Alpha气味反倒使他更为清醒——那是溃烂、腐朽的味道，泛着阵阵丑态毕露的恶臭。

“你怎么敢？！”Victor怒不可遏地大吼道，因为嗅到Charles身上太过香甜的气息歇斯底里，“一个发着情、恬不知耻的臭婊子居然敢忤逆Alpha！”

“别过来！”Charles痛苦地低喊道，甜味逸散得更浓了，为了牵制突然上前的Callisto他不得不又多控制了一个人的行动。现在他整个人浑身发颤，指尖哆哆嗦嗦地悬挨着额角，湿热的液体正自双股间不断向外流出，眼底也随之蒙上了一层水雾。这种高强度的负荷如今的他根本撑不下三分钟。叫骂声依旧忽近忽远地回响在他身侧，全都是些不堪入耳的污秽词句，Charles死死咬住下唇不让自己发出半点声音，嘴唇上的痛感努力地维持着最后一根名为“清醒”的神经。

然而，细缈的精神线正在随着时间的无情流逝越变越弱，那些蓝色的音符最终跳跃着崩离消隐，销声匿迹。

完了——在所有的联结刹那断开的一刻，Charles绝望地想到。

他头晕目眩地腾空而起，摔落在了另一处相对开阔的空地上。

“你还想跑到哪儿去！”Victor面色狰狞地瞪视着Charles强撑起的身体，体内的血液沸腾叫嚣着将这个不知好歹的Omega给撕成碎片，但是Alpha本能的保护欲在牵制他，阻碍他的行动。他只能怒不可遏地大喊道：“Callisto！打断他的腿！”

这个命令立即使Charles发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，然后又渐渐减弱成了薄弱的哀鸣——那个Omega下手毫不留情，右足上的痛感撕心裂肺，Charles的大脑一瞬间完全清醒了过来。

“你他妈都做了些什么！”Emma怒吼着，刹那间释放出了脑电波使Callisto委顿在地，“谁给你的胆子发号施令！”她转过头瞪着Victor，淡蓝色的眼里满是怒火，“收起你的自以为是，对我来说你不过是头会说话的巨型蠢猪——”

“你说什么？”

“我说你尽管可以放马过来，试试看我能不能烧掉脑子把你彻彻底底地变成一头真正的废物，”Emma冷笑着，“谁都不能动Xavier，管好你们的那根棍子给我滚远点！”

一触即发的气氛中，Victor看起来很想一拳将Emma那张标致的脸蛋给锤个稀巴烂，但他只是死咬住了牙齿，怒火中烧地伫在原地。

然而这种僵持并没有维持多久，紧绷的气流终止于Emma的神色一变。

“Azazel！”

她话音刚落，就伴着一团忽现的红色云雾消失在了空气里。

 

有人在碰他的小腿，控制他的手臂。

Charles瘫在水坑里，强忍着脚踝处钻心般的疼痛试图蜷起身子。但这无疑是徒劳的。他的身前笼罩上了大片阴影，腐臭、糜烂的沉重气息令人作呕，眼眶不由自主地涌上了灼烧感，滚烫的泪水与冰冷的大雨混合交融，恐惧如同黑夜一般遮天覆地。此时的他就好像一条泡在水里的腥臭烂鱼，只剩下了被屠夫宰杀分食的命运。

命运是如此不公，纵使他永远都不会屈服。

当Charles觉察到流动的空气在发生变化时，希望的种子再度破土萌芽，令他胸前的闷窒感大为纾解；缕缕水青色的光线抽丝剥茧划开了浓浓黑雾，一抹瞬息闪过的白光涌浪般簇拥而来，带走了所有阴霾。

嘶吼声，哀嚎声，大雨声在他耳侧交响奏鸣，那些冰凉密集的水珠奇异般地裹上了一层雪粒的磨砂感，缓慢地擦着眼睫滚动流溢。他的呼吸重新顺畅，他的眼前重现光明，急骤加速的心跳重新平稳，流失的力气逐渐逆涌流回了冰冷潮湿的血管。

然后他看见了，那浑身莹白的野兽正沐着雨水朝他走来。

它有着一双灰绿色的眼睛。

野兽默默地坐卧在Charles身侧，舔起了前爪上沾染的血迹，那里很快就被它处理干净，然后它开始无聊地甩动起尾巴，在察觉到Charles持续的视线后歪头瞥了他一眼。几个名牌被它踩在脚下，Victor Creed位在其列。

它很明显在等待着什么，和我一样。

 

当Charles被人从水滩中捞起的时候，那头纯白的野兽渐渐幻化成一团绿色的水烟消失了，消失在了Erik光裸的脊背上。

身上的外套被人剥除，层层袖口被人翻卷，Charles垂着脑袋，注视着Erik将淡黄色的药剂尽数注入进了他的皮肤。他很快开始浑身战栗，缩在Erik怀里不住打颤，直到药剂的副作用完全褪去。

“你真是一个大麻烦。”Erik淡淡地说。

Charles很想摆出一个体面的微笑， 遮一遮现实的狼狈。但他看到了Erik落在他右脚上的视线，看到了紧绕在Erik指间旋转的金属球。Charles努力扯动起嘴角，唇上的伤口让他整张脸都皱了起来，那个表情注定很难看。

“你从一开始就应该直接杀了我，”他合上衣物闭紧双眼，言不由衷的话语脱口而出，“现在动手也不算太迟。”

然后他听到了金属的剥离声，混合着雨滴在他下沉的心膛上翩翩起舞。Charles静静地等候着，直到耳侧传来的轻微刺痛令他再度睁开了眼睛。

“找你浪费了我太多时间，这样以后容易一些。”Erik收回手指，垂眼对上了那双碧蓝的双瞳，他下巴上的崭新胡渣正凝结着水珠向下跌落，跌落在了零碎的金属屑上。然后他松开怀抱侧过身，膝盖半跪进了坑坑洼洼的泥地。

“把手给我。”

Charles半晌没有动作。

他的视线缓缓划过Erik勾垂的后颈，劲瘦有力的肩部线条，黑压压的繁复图腾——

现在他知道了，那是一只雄狮。

Charles抬起双臂环上了Erik的脖子。

 

雨滴慢慢同他的心跳趋于一致，沉稳的脚步行走在泥淖的土地间，整个世界因为大雨的浇灌冰冷透彻，只有他的左耳依旧麻麻痒痒地发着热。

“为什么……”Charles埋着头问道，他终究还是没能忍住。

“你是个读心者。” 

Charles沉默了片刻。

“我会自己找到答案的，但我不会用那种方式。”

“随你的便吧，”Erik的声音自他身前浅浅地传了过来，“如果你找到了，烦请你告诉我，我也想知道。”

Charles抬起左手轻抚耳边的金属，指尖贴着边缘细细研磨，层层圈圈的纹理温柔又硌骨，犹如一朵娇娆绽放的玫瑰。

“嗯。”

Charles轻应一声，侧过头靠上了Erik的肩膀。

他很快卸下了与他良久相伴的防备，依偎上新的宁和港湾沉沉睡去。


	8. Chapter 8

之后的一天Charles过得极不真实，他几乎是在睡眠中度过的。

他在意识昏沉间醒来过三次。第一次Pietro正围着Erik喋喋不休， 而Erik铁青着脸不予理会；第二次Pietro、Remy和Storm都已不见踪影，只剩下Erik一个人对着成滩的积水万般无聊地打上了水漂；第三次Erik坐卧在离他不远的地方，眯眼浅寐。

等Charles睡到浑身酸软，饥肠辘辘的时候，才彻底睁开了迷茫惺忪的眼睛。明灭温暖的火焰刹那间映入了眼帘，但真正吸引他注意的，则是炽烈艳红的火苗上，正在兹兹作响、油光发亮的烤肉，而Erik那双在火光下攒动的双眼，正看似漫不经心地从他面上匆匆略了过去。

“想吃吗？”Erik说。

Charles点了点头。

 

Charles默默打量着Erik替他换药的笨拙动作。他处理伤口的技术很差，既无法同Charles相比，也不如Storm，Charles的额间不免由于疼痛挂上了一层细薄的汗珠，这蹩脚的包扎大概会让他多瘸上几天，索性这难熬的时刻最终还是伴着缠结的绷带画上了句点。

昼夜相继的大雨，脚踝的伤痛，难堪狼狈的发情期，给Charles留下了拂之不去的黏腻感，如果不是因为过度疲累，他绝不能容忍自己在这种状况下完全昏睡过去。层层叠叠的衣物基本上是借着火光与体温烘干的，他由衷地希望自己闻起来不要真的像一条发臭的烂鱼。

现在这趟糟糕透顶的旅程只剩下了最后一天。

“明天，明天我们……”Charles打破了沉默。

“Pietro他们会在明日正午之前回来，我们就在这里等着，然后一起离开。”

“那名牌呢？”

“六个，足够了，还是说你认为自己现在这个样子还能帮上什么忙么。”

“我是个心灵感应者，”Charles干巴巴地辩解道，“这跟我的脚没什么关系。”

“刚过必折，你一定要跟自己过不去是么，”Erik清理着换下的绷带，淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“伤口没有感染，脑子没有烧糊涂，你就应该感谢上帝了。”

“我清楚自己的身体状况……”Charles侧过头，努着嘴唇不甘地说，“更何况这话从你嘴里说出来根本没有丝毫的说服力。”

Erik顿时停下了手里的动作，目不转睛地盯着Charles。

“你对我了解多少？”

近乎一切。

Charles咬着嘴唇，对自己刚刚不假思索的辩驳感到了些许懊恼。他在第一次控制Erik取回能力的时候，就无法规避地将他看了个一清二楚。

“你真的很擅长激怒别人，是不是？”

Charles并没有答话，他眼看着几根修长的手指徐徐靠近，停在了距他眼角几公分的地方，一条细长的坠链正绕在Erik指间轻轻摇摆。

“还给你。”

Charles将项链攥进手里，两人之间再次陷入了长久的沉默。

他握着依旧温热的名牌细细磨挲，飘忽的视线从Erik影影绰绰的身形逐渐游移至黑漆漆的洞口。外面的世界在篝火的辉映下乌黑如墨，只有被大雨冲刷成明镜般的夜空幽邃清澈，点缀着漫天星辰。

Charles缓慢地移动了起来，他几乎是撑着地面挪向洞口，眉头因为脚上的痛感纠成了一团，使出了浑身力气也不过前进了几英寸，他面色发白地喘着气，心中沮丧万分。然而他并没有多少机会自怨自艾，身体的蓦然悬空使他立刻条件反射般地抓上了来人的衣物，他的手指紧张地勾蜷着，颤着眼皮对上了Erik低垂的视线。

“需要方便吗？”

Charles鬼使神差地点了点头，天知道他原本只是想看个星星而已。

等到他浑身舒爽地斜倚在洞口仰望星空的时候，尴尬诡异的气氛终于散去。广袤无边的宁静夜色包围了所有，Charles顺势而下仰躺在冰凉沁骨的石面上，放任自己享受这美妙迷人的景色。

“很久以前，Raven和我常常会半夜偷跑到花园里看星星，她总是坚持不到最后，可惜的是这种浪漫的矫情在我们过了八岁之后就再没有过了，那差不多是在我能力觉醒的时候。”

“你有阵子一直念着她的名字。”Erik淡淡地说。

Charles惊讶的转过了头。

“我有吗？……我都不知道，大概是由于太过思念，我们已经有两年没见过面了。”

“她也是变种人吗？” 

“是的，”Charles的眼神渐渐黯了下去，“她是我妹妹，她很聪明，她知道如何保护自己。”

“如果她是变种人，那么她迟早会到基诺莎——”

“不会的！她会好好待在家里直到我回去。”

Charles目光坚定地看着Erik，仿佛这是必然确凿的事实，纵使他内心深处根本毫无把握，一直以来都只有这个虚妄渺茫的信念支撑着他走到了现在。

“我累了，”Erik阖上双眼躺倒在了他身侧，“随便说点什么，能让我快点睡着的。”

“……什么…”Charles含糊地咕哝着，完全搞不明白Erik突转的话锋，“……什么有助睡眠的……嗯…这个怎么样？”

他抬起指尖轻触太阳穴，那只灵巧聪敏的鸟儿须臾间挥着翅膀踩上了不远处的枝头，婉转清越的歌声朦朦胧胧地涌入了耳中。

Charles静静地聆听着，放空心思观望繁星，一时间就只有火星细碎的噼啪声和悠扬的歌曲萦绕耳侧。不知道过了多久，Charles恍然发现自己的注意力逐渐被另一阵平稳的呼吸声吸引了过去。他犹豫地微侧过身，凝视着Erik在灯火明灭下线条变幻的侧脸，那道道硬朗挺直的面部轮廓，在摇曳的阴影下被镀了层暧昧隐晦的光辉，宛如黎明前的倔强朝雪，又像是薄暮下的结冻雪烟。

等到他再次回过神的时候，蓦然发觉自己已经盯着近在咫尺的男人看了太久，久到篝火如此冷淡，星光这样灰暗。

悠扬的歌声戛然而止，Charles闭上双眼，迫使自己再度安眠。

 

柔和的暖风不依不饶地拂在身上，催促着Charles渐渐醒来，久违的和煦日光迷惑了心绪，熟悉温暖的怀抱更是让他尚未清醒的大脑愈加懵懂。

“醒了？”略显沙哑的嗓音从他头顶传了过来。

Charles眯着眼睛，下意识地点了点头。几乎是同一时间，温暖的热源向后退开，然后渐渐消失在了清冷阴凉的树林里。一段时间过后，Erik才带着食物和饮水满载而归。

待到晌午时分，Pietro、Remy和Storm如约而至，除了Remy受了点轻伤，大家都安然无恙。一行人很快再度启程，Erik明确拒绝了代替Pietro或者是Remy背负行囊的建议，这让Pietro有些气急败坏，他扯着嗓门骂骂咧咧地怒斥Erik的居心叵测，但是Erik根本不予理睬，早已抱着Charles率先离开了据点。

回程的途中他们碰到过一次Armando Muñoz和Bobby Drake，双方的实力相差过大，还没交手两人就匆匆离去，而Erik似乎也对挑起纷争兴致缺缺，唯独有一次在遭到Psylocke的暗中偷袭之后予以了还击。但当他最终只是取下Psylocke的名牌，而并非痛下杀手的时候，毫不意外地对上了Charles惊疑不解的视线。

“你的能力已经恢复了，”Erik解释道，“我杀不杀她都一样。”

这句话让Charles直到安全抵达露台时，依旧沉浸在惊诧的情绪中，久久都没能回神。

 

接连七日的朝夕相处，Charles说不清楚自己是更加了解了Erik Lehnsherr，还是愈发起了迷惑。

生活似乎又步入了正轨。

平淡乏味的课程，熟知相识的同学，Erik和他也重新化为了两条相距甚远的平行线，除了偶然相遇的机会比往日莫名的大大增多，他们俩已然再无交集，而Hank则一手担起了他半条腿的看护职责。

 

Charles凝视着镜子里的人。

下眼圈的青肿不复存在，身体也同上个月一样没有发生任何变化，虽说他早已接受了停滞长大的现实，内心深处仍是不免抱有一丝微渺的期望。他轻叹口气，视线散漫飘移，最终落在了左颈侧苍白的皮肤上。

咬痕随着时间的流逝完全消褪，连带着Erik的气息一并消融进了十一月份冰冷潮湿的空气之中。

唯一留下的，就只有那颗玫瑰式样的金属耳钉。

短促的开门声在此时打断了Charles流离散漫的思绪，他很快回过神戴好围巾，在Hank的搀扶下赶往教室，平静安稳地度过千篇一律的崭新一日。


	9. Chapter 9

“联系不上？你什么意思，怎么可能会联系不上！”

“你冷静一下！”Hank紧张地看着Charles一跃而起的身躯，看在上帝的份上他的脚几乎还是瘸的，“我按照你给我的号码询问了Berkeley夫妇，他们说有一阵子没有见到过那个金发女孩儿了。”

“但是这怎么可能！一个大活人就这么凭空消失吗……祖宅呢？你有没有——”

“我打过了，没有人接听。”

Charles开始觉得全身的骨髓都被人抽尽了。他一屁股坐回椅子里，木然地瞪着桌面上的圈形花纹。

半个月前他与Raven失去了联系，没有回信、没有消息、所有的信件都石沉大海，他只能求着Hank利用实验室的关系帮他打个电话，而现在，最后的一丝希望也破灭了。Charles根本不敢去细想Raven到底发生了什么，那让他无法承受。

“接下来，”Hank踌躇着开口道，“你打算怎么办……”

他能怎么办，他该怎么办。他根本无法离开这里，这种无助的感觉从完全掌握能力起就与他相距甚远，但是就在这一刻，绝望与憎恨再次被无限放大，焦黑的离子从四面八方挤压进入血管之中，让他感到了深深的厌恶。

“我自己来，”Charles说，声音遥远的仿佛不属于任何人，“我会找到她的。”

“你自己来？你怎么——”Hank惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你是指完全释放能力?”

Charles没有回话，他一动不动地呆坐着，好像陷入进了另外一个时空。

“你是认真的？你能百分之百保证感应范围吗？Charles，你听我说，这不是一个好主意——”

“全英国，”Charles打断了他，“覆盖范围大概是整个英国，那是我的极限。”

“你甚至不能确定Raven是不是还待在英国！如果她已经离开了怎么办！我们……我们可以试试别的办法——Emma，你说过她在狩猎时放了你一马，或许你可以找她——” 

“我不能冒这个险，如果她把这件事告诉别人，任何一个人，Raven是变种人的事情就会暴露。Hank，我没有别的选择。”

Hank静静地注视着他：“你明白这意味着什么吗？”

Charles握紧了拳头。

随着药剂的停用他的能力在不断增强，从现在起直至一个月后完全恢复。相应的，在此期间他必须完全隔绝抑制药品，随之而来的还有形影相随的发情期，而那些汹涌猛烈的热潮，没有药物辅助他根本无法应付，他会完全变成另外一个连自己都不认识的人，除了本能和屈辱什么都不剩。

“我会去申请。”Charles安静地说，嗓音里透出了浓浓的苦涩。

“呃……Charles……我很乐意帮助你，但是这次我恐怕…我觉得我……我不能——”

“什么？不，我不会找你……那很奇怪，你是我最好的朋友，朋友，我是说……”

“噢——我还以为，”Hank尴尬地扶了把眼镜，“我还以为你……咳那你预备…你有人选了吗？”

“我不知道……”Charles干巴巴地说，眉头深深蹙了起来，有那么一瞬间Erik在他脑海里一闪而过，“我想我会在两周以内找出一个合适的，然后……然后Raven，”他狠狠地吸了口气，“我也会找到Raven。”

 

A、B、E——Charles无精打采地打量着手中的表格， 根据该死的基因条例规定，他只能在这三个班级当中选择。他首先剔除了第三个选项，跟同班人发生关系绝对不在考虑范围以内，B班除了Hank和Pietro，他并不认识其余任何人，至于A班……Charles重重叹了口气，将表格夹进笔记，慢吞吞地沿着书架寻找课题相关的书籍。

他在不起眼的角落里停下脚步，遗传学的相关资料总是摆放在如此偏僻的位置，厚厚的书脊鳞次栉比，他很快便寻找到了那本《基因工程》，凹凸有致的烫金字体仿佛诚心跟他作对一般，正静静地躺在木架顶层。

Charles踮起脚尖，颤颤巍巍地伸直了胳臂，尽了最大努力也才够到了隔板边缘，正当他恼火地想着自己最需要的能力应该是意念移动而不是心灵感应的时候，那本书却轻巧地落入了另外一人手中。

Erik Lehnsherr离他只有不到二十公分，完全隐藏了自己的气息。

那双灰绿色的眼睛自然地垂了下来，映着窗角的稀疏光线落在他身上，然后将刻板陈旧的硬皮封面送到了他的手边。

Charles接过课本眨了眨眼。

Erik Lehnsherr并非一个理应出现在这里的人，他甚至对染色体一无所知。

“谢谢。”Charles轻声道谢，礼貌地等候着面前的男人向后退开，但是Erik并没有动作，他的视线渐渐飘移着转到了别处，面上的表情随之出现了细微的变化。

Charles猛地收紧了臂弯，尽管于事无补，Erik显然对那类表格十分熟悉。

“你打算让人标记你吗？”他说，嗓音中依然没露出任何情绪。

“什么？”Charles觉得脸上慢慢烧了起来，他可没有想到Erik会如此直接地问了出来，“不，不是，我只是…只是计划找个Alpha度过这次的发情期……”

Erik的视线逐渐变得耐人寻味了起来。

“Hank McCoy？”

Charles惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“不！Hank是我的朋友，仅此而已……”

“那么……谁会是那个Alpha？”Erik沉声说道。

话题正在朝着诡异的方向延伸发展。

他们俩有一阵子没有说话，就只是互相打量，这太奇怪了。Charles的目光正对着那双浅色的虹膜，然后又顺着挺拔的鼻梁下滑到了浅薄的唇线。他不由自主地轻咬着嘴唇，Erik Lehnsherr无疑是最理想的人选，但他甚至没有同任何一个男性Omega相处过。

“我不知道……也许…也许就像你这样的……”

他都说了些什么……Charles哽住话语，眼睛紧张地眨了几下。毫无疑问他会搞砸两人间仅达七天的友谊，他甚至都无法确定Erik是不是一个嫌恶男性Omega的人。

Charles的喉结滑动着，后退半步紧靠上书架打了退堂鼓，然而手中的册子却在此时被人倏地抽离，几根灵巧、修长、总是把玩着金属的手指，紧握着一支黛蓝色的钢笔，潇洒流畅地贴着白纸签下了墨黑的字迹。

直到表格被重新归还至手中，Charles依旧满脸呆滞。

“具体时间？”

“下个星期……”

“如果你现在反悔还来得及。”

Charles注视着清晰陌生的名字，茫然地摇了摇头。谁能告诉他这一切到底是怎么回事，Erik甚至都没有询问过关于这个荒唐的决定半句缘由。

“既然如此……我想我需要提前采取某些措施。”Erik说道，声音听起来靠近了一些，语气也忽然变得轻松了许多。

“嗯……？”

Charles疑惑地抬起了头。

就像是顽皮淘气的上帝还嫌他的大脑不够糊涂似的，接下来发生的事情，更是进一步地将他牵入了无法思考的境地。

倏然剧增的冬雪气味涌入鼻腔，细碎紧密地笼罩着他，执拗缓慢地渗入了毛孔。与此同时降临的，还有Erik紧贴过来的半张侧脸，唇上传来的淡淡温度。等到Charles被迫跟随着口腔中的入侵者翩然起舞的时候，才发觉自己不知在什么时候松开了牙关，默许了来人温柔的长久侵袭。

直到书架后传来的细微声响打破了两人之间的唇齿交流，将Charles从窒息边缘拯救了回来，很明显是由于Erik募然释放出的大量信息素吸引了其他Omega的注意。

Charles轻喘着气凝视着Erik退离的面庞，那两瓣浅薄的嘴唇变得湿滑柔软，毫无疑问自己必然更是如此。

“你身上有那小子的气味，鉴于我们下周的约定，我有必要将不该存在的事物清除干净。” 

Charles就只是愣愣地看着他，他觉得他的舌头正在因为Erik的离去再度变得冷却而僵硬。

“那么，下周见。”Erik轻轻说道，挺拔的身形很快消失在了层层排排的书架之后。

Charles一个人良久地呆立在那里，直至冰爽、清冽的气味完全散去，急剧加速的心跳才重新在胸腔中平稳跳动。

他再次低垂下头打量着浅白的纸面上跃然有力的笔迹。

他想，自己大概解出了某些曾经困惑难明的谜题。


	10. Chapter 10

当Charles和Erik一起出现在Stacy X面前的时候，他们俩遭到了长久的凝视。

她那覆满鳞甲，如蛇一般奇异诡秘的皮肤，看起来跟Raven略有相似，这让Charles忍不住多瞧了她几眼，与此相配的，还有那非同寻常变种人的特殊能力，这大概与她管理员的身份有着莫大的联系。

然后终于，在她玩味的视线得到满足后，艳红的嘴唇轻咧着露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，手中的方章在表格上规规整整地留下了记录的印记。

“说真的Honey，”她轻佻地冲Charles挤了下眼睛，“根据档案记载，这可是你的第一次，我真搞不明白你们这些香甜可人的Omega为什么都要选择Erik Lehnsherr——这位看起来貌似完美的Alpha先生，然而事实上，他可从来没坚持到持续三天的发情期完全结束过。”

“啊？”Charles瞠目结舌，大脑因为这位Stacy X小姐的话语陷入了短暂的短路。老实说他一点也不想了解任何有关基因交流的原始细节，因此他在入侵Erik思想的时候，特意绕过了某些私人领域。但是现在——Charles侧过头，疑惑的目光在那张依旧异常冷淡的扑克脸上转了几圈，然后缓缓下移到了笔直颀长的两腿中间，眉头渐渐拧成了一团。

难道说Erik Lehnsherr只是个中看不中用的——

在Charles还认真专注地回忆着那次布料撑起的饱满形状时，就感到后领一紧，被一股大力推挤着进入了提前准备好的密闭房间。

他脱下外套，好奇地四处打量，脚步静悄悄地落在宽厚雅致的地毯上。房间不是很大，没有窗户，除了角落里虚掩的半透明浴室，另有一张颇为宽敞的四柱床占据了半间屋子，橙黄色的小沙发紧挨墙壁，四四方方的矮桌上摆满了各种食物。然而最引人注意的，还要数光秃秃的浅紫墙壁上，那面正对着床铺的巨大落地镜。Charles的眉毛不由自主地跳了一下。

“每个房间都有这个？” 

“只为A、B、E，最高级别的变种人提供。”

好吧，还是“体贴”的福利。Charles索性收回目光，撕开桌上的巧克力塞进嘴里，要知道在吉诺莎这个物资匮乏的“美好”校园，甜品已然变成了不可多得的奢侈品。

他在嚼着食物的时候顺手松开了掌控的枷锁——不出所料，所有的感应都仿若被吸入无底的黑洞一般，没能激起半点涟漪，对此Charles早有耳闻。吉诺莎有好几所特殊房间，墙面都混合了额外的隔离材质，除了能将信息素与外界屏绝之外，亦能切断变种能力与自身组织间的联系。这使他和Erik从大门紧闭的那一刻起，都暂时变回了普普通通的正常人。

甜腻的口感残留在舌间挥之不去，Charles跪坐上地毯，在琳琅满目的饮品中来回翻找，结果令他惊喜，橙片、牛奶、茉莉，应有尽有，细瓷杯碟在他的优雅摆弄之下没发出半点声响。Charles心满意足地啜着红茶，抬起眼睛与Erik好整以暇的视线不期而遇。Erik已经脱了外衣坐在小沙发里，背后的镜子清晰地照映出了他的侧影。

“你能把那面镜子盖上吗？”Charles放下了茶杯，“那真是……”

Erik有一会儿没有动静，他只是静静地看着Charles，似乎在考虑，又似乎陷入了某种沉思，这种对视持续了好几分钟，久到Charles开始怀疑他是不是有某些奇怪癖好的时候，Erik终于从沙发里站了起来，拉下床单遮挂住了那面镜子。

“谢谢，”Charles吁了口气，指尖翻弄着取过另一只杯子，“来杯茶么？”

“只要茉莉。”Erik脱下毛衣，在Charles的注目下走进了浴室。

细密的水声、蒸晕的热气自门缝徐徐飘然散满进整间屋子，Charles心不在焉地滤着茶叶，时不时瞥过雾蒙蒙的粗纹门面，Erik的身形在雾气的包笼下影影绰绰看不真切，这让他暗藏的紧绷心绪略微放松了些。

所以这就是了——Charles轻叹口气——这就是他的选择，无论即将到来的会是什么，他都已然毫无退路。

 

他在朦胧间醒转过来，暧昧昏黄的光线映入了眼帘。Charles很快察觉到有一张大手，正动作缓慢地贴着他的皮肤四处游走，它们抚摸过肩膀，指点着脊椎上的凹线，若即若离地下移到了臀缝，摩挲爱抚着旁人从未涉足过的隐秘之所，惹来了Charles一声嘤咛。他立即反射性地夹紧了双腿，将修长的手指牢牢地卡入了肌肤里侧。

当Erik的右手抓住他的头发，牙齿啃咬上他的后颈，Charles才后知后觉到自己正在出汗、发抖、两股间的黏热液体早就浸湿了大腿根处，淌过了那几根极具存在感的手指。

毫无疑问，第一波热潮已然来临。

Charles紧揪起床单承受着脖颈后的细碎咬吻，他的头发几乎还是半湿的，身上的睡袍不知去向，甚至完全搞不清楚自己睡了多久，而Erik接下来说的话再次让他发出了一声呻吟。

“张开你的双腿。”

炙热的气息喷洒上皮肤，Erik的信息素强烈地充斥进空气里，而Charles仅仅因为这一句要求，眼中的所有景象都随之蒙上了一层淡淡的水气。他无法自控地松开了紧闭的双腿，几乎是同一时间，那张大手再度抓揉起了他的皮肤，所及之处星火燎原，不消片刻，Charles的整个腰臀都因为Erik越来越粗鲁的进犯而变得柔软无力，一根手指也在此时毫不犹豫地挤入了湿濡的洞口。

Charles立刻仰起头，下唇上的牙齿蓦然松开，细碎的呻吟破口而出。磕磕碰碰的啃咬也慢慢沿着后颈挨上了喉结，体内的手指须臾间增至两根，弯曲、勾折、揉按着肠壁，Charles的体液更多得流了出来，湿哒哒地顺着Erik的手掌蹭上了手腕和小臂。发丝间猛然传来的疼痛感扯着他侧过了脖子，一条火热的舌头立刻探入进半开的唇齿，翻搅吸吮着同他勾缠到了一起。

Charles迷蒙着双眼，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出嘴角，舌尖因为Erik用力的吸咬而发麻发疼，但他只能跟从着Erik的引导竭力汲取口中的稀薄氧气，直至Erik主动与他分离，转而偏过头舔弄起了左耳处的金属，低沉沙哑的嗓音直击他混沌的大脑。

“我还从没给任何人做过这个。”

那双灰绿色的眼睛深深望进Charles泛满水色的幽蓝双瞳，在他迷茫的注视下退开身躯抽出了手指。然后Charles，整个人都因为Erik接下来的动作陷入了无边的疯狂。

他开始尖叫，目光完全涣散，两条腿被彻底打开，全身的感官在一瞬间涌至一塌糊涂的洞口，Erik的舌头，滚烫灵活地在他体内刺戳舔舐，Charles只能紧抓住枕头，高亢的呻吟随着Erik的持续挑弄化成了破碎的哭叫。

“不……不…要这样！”他摇着头不停地呓语求饶，汗水、眼泪、体液将他弄得一团糟，白皙的身子在床铺间剧烈扭动，紧绷的大腿却向旁人悄语着不可告人的真正诉求，一根拇指在此时轻戳上发红的穴口边缘，有节奏地按压起了收缩松软的嫩肉。这让Charles的腰背彻底绷成了一条紧拉的弓弦，他大张着双唇，双眼失神地攀上了顶峰。

那两瓣红唇喘个不停，翕张的穴口也在喘息，黏热的液体更是随着舌头的撤离完全涌出，在墨黑的床铺间留下了满滩水迹。Erik静静地欣赏着这番魅惑人心的景色。他的视线长久地停留在Charles汗湿发红的脸蛋上，那优雅梗直的脖颈，身量纤细的骨架，混乱湿滑的性器，他的Omega浑身上下光溜溜的几乎没有什么毛发，这让他有负罪感，同时喉咙更加干渴难捱。

他再度俯身吻上那片微肿的双唇，残留的体液伴着二人交换唾液的舌头混入了Charles口中，这使Charles愈发觉得羞耻，蔚蓝的眼睛因此闪过了一丝清明。他抬起左手推拒起Erik的肩膀，绵软无力的举动却宛如爱抚一般。

这个吻持续的时间显然过于长久，Charles的下巴开始逐渐感到了酸软和麻木，津液止不住地往外流溢，与此同时胸前还有一双大手打着圈地使力蹂躏，弄得他又疼又爽，身下那根滚烫坚硬的柱体也不断地戳着穴口来回磨蹭，头部更是有好几次都险些被他主动吞入。Charles顿时觉得自己好像变成了块儿海绵，在Erik的挤压下情不自禁地向外渗水，但是Erik身上的气味是那么好闻，不停地勾引着他抛开理智，他很快就被这种太过登对的信息素操控在了手里，摆着腰抬起了双腿。然后Erik，终于缓慢地停下了动作。

Charles讨好地轻啄着撤离的唇舌，湿润的眼睫传达出了无声的请求，指甲也小心翼翼地搔刮起了Erik的肩头。然而Erik却只是享受，享受Omega哀求的视线、哄骗的小动作，他将Charles的双腿分得更开，紧贴过去严丝合缝，感受着不断分泌的甜蜜液体打湿自己的情动感，却始终没有做出进一步的动作。那双灰暗的眸色越来越深，细密的汗珠逐渐布满了他的整片额头和麦色肌肤。他在折磨自己，也在折磨Charles，压抑等待着身下人全心全意的臣服和请求。

“Erik……”

他最终得到了自己想要的。

Charles在哭，他几乎是啜泣着喊出了Erik的名字，这是他的极限，完全地遵从自身欲望让他感到了刻骨的耻辱。但他根本无法抗拒，无法抗拒这浓郁强烈的荷尔蒙，无法抗拒这灼人的视线，甚至是Erik适才说过的半真半假的话语，全都让他无力思考，事情本不该如此发展，他们的关系理应随着狩猎的终止画上句点。

然后Erik进入了他，打断了他混沌崩溃的思绪。Charles张大了嘴，却没能发出半点声响。火热的，硬挺的，粗大的性器在一瞬间连根没入身躯，没给他带来半分疼痛，只有触电般的快感顺着脊椎急速地溢满了全身。他的身体早在几年以前就做好了接纳统治者的准备，成熟又干涸地期盼呐喊着另一个人来占领标地，将他化为所有。

短暂的停顿之后，体内的阴茎在他不自觉地紧咬下动了起来，速度缓慢，却顶到了令人恐惧的最深处，粗硬浓密的毛发摩擦着臀部的细嫩肌肤，支离破碎的呻吟重新涌到嘴边，他的眼泪再次刷落眼角，眉头紧锁，涨红的面颊满是欢愉。

Erik将这片诱人的景色尽收眼底。

他紧紧地压住Charles柔软的身体，近乎将他对折起来，Charles立刻因为他的动作哽咽着爆发出了一连串撩人的吟叫，就好像Erik幻想中一般，如同那只夜莺的歌声一样动听。他的左手不住地揉捏着Charles蜷缩的脚趾，顺着骨节抚摸脚弓，在Charles尚未痊愈的伤口处轻轻按压，新生出的娇嫩皮肤登时留下了鲜红的印记。Charles很快摇晃起了脑袋，指甲承受不住似的牢牢抠抓进了Erik的坚实背肌。他不停地啜泣发抖，锁骨处的雀斑在汗液的滋养下闪闪发亮。而他的Alpha不断撞击着他，囊袋用力推挤，滚烫的鼻息灼烧着他的颈肩和下巴，两人之间的距离是那么的近，近到Charles泪眼模糊的双眼几乎能数得清那缕缕的浅淡睫毛，他感觉自己的下巴明明仍旧因为男人方才的蹂躏黏腻湿滑，喉咙却枯竭得像渴了几天的人。

他情难自禁地扬起头吮吻着近在咫尺的刚毅唇线，舌头来回舔舐，换来了Erik的热情回应，很快便将他的调皮举动彻底击败溃不成军，交合处的攻势也陡然加快，阴茎在濡湿松软的密穴中又狠又猛地进进出出。这让Charles的双手猛地抓住了Erik汗湿的头发，他呜咽着，吞咽着，嘴里发不出任何叫喊，可怜兮兮地承受着上下一齐爆发的蛮横突袭。

他的眼神渐渐再度涣散，唇舌分开之际却仍旧不知满足地舔着舌尖，不住挺腰用挺立红肿的性器磨蹭上Erik的紧实腹肌，他扭动着，吟泣着迎合纠缠，直到被Erik操到高潮，体内的情液更多地奔涌了出来，伴着进出的动作四处滑落。

片刻过后，热潮的逐渐散去终于将Charles远去的理智缓慢拉回，然而Erik依旧在他紧缩缠绞的肠道里操个不停。

“Eri…Erik！”Charles抽泣着喊出了声，Erik凶狠的占有表情几乎让他无法言语，“不要……不要射在里面……啊！”

他断断续续地哀求着，只能不停呼喊Erik的名字，然后就在他察觉到体内的粗硬柱身进一步胀大的时候，Erik低吼着完全地退了出去，一双胳臂在一瞬间搂抱着他大力翻转，双腿被揉掐着牢牢并紧，粗长的阴茎粗暴地卡在其中迅疾地磨蹭了起来。Charles只能完全跪倒进床窝，嘴里由于皮肤上的痛感哼哼唧唧哭叫个不停。然后终于，在他几度以为战栗的大腿几乎要被这暴虐的动作磨皮出血的时候，Erik狠狠一口啃咬上他后颈的棘突，达到了高潮。

没了腰部的支撑，Charles立刻趴倒了下去，虚弱无力地喘气，Erik也渐渐松开了牙齿，抵着他的侧颈粗重喘息，伴着阴茎依旧小幅度地磨蹭抽动，另一股滚烫的精液喷洒上了他下陷的腰窝和敏感的尾椎，引来了Charles疲累的脆弱低吟。

接着Erik完全退到了一旁，闭着眼睛仰躺在床铺上，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。

他们谁都没有说话，直至两人的喘息声逐渐平稳。

所以这就是应有的，Alpha和Omega的相处方式。Charles轻哼一声，费尽全力翻过身体仰望着床柱上轻薄纱帐。

他想他后来大概是睡着了，就那么浑身湿淋淋地泡在黏腻的汗水，精液和体液里，然后有另外一个人摆弄着他来回擦拭身上的污浊液体，动作细腻轻缓，仿若怕惊扰到他的美梦。

这温柔虚幻的举动根本没有必要，这才仅仅是第一潮。

不听使唤的热度涌上眼角，Charles轻轻吸了下鼻子，勾下头紧紧地挨靠上身边的温暖身躯。

 

当连续的发情期完全度过的时候，Charles开始意识到了选择Erik Lehnsherr绝对是个彻头彻尾的错误，他甚至怀疑起Erik从没能够呆满三天，也许只是因为那些Omega都明智地选择了将他踹下床笫。

他在第三天完全瘫进了Erik怀里，手指几乎都要无法抬起，任由Erik抱着他躺卧在浴缸里徐徐顶弄。温热的水源不断冲刷着皮肤，混着黏液淌满了大腿，尽管他的嗓子也早已叫哑，却仍在最后一次张着嘴巴吞下了Erik的白浊液体。等到Charles脑子清醒的时候，只好因为这难以启齿的理由再度做回了沉默的哑巴。

 

接下来的连续几天里，Charles都躺在自己的床上懊恼呻吟，这自然是因为Erik。身为一位心灵感应者，Charles所做的只是稍微释放了能力，就意料之中地发觉了学校里半数以上的变种人，全都已经知晓了他被Erik Lehnsherr操到下不了床的事实。

Charles在辗转反侧了几个来回之后，终于恼火地抓下了左耳上的玫瑰耳钉，一把砸上了光溜溜的地板。

五分钟后，当他一蹦一跳地将地板上的金属重新捡起时，心头渐渐涌上了一股深深的绝望。

而那朵玫瑰，仍旧静悄悄地躺卧在他掌心之中。


	11. Chapter 11

Charles徐徐放下额间的手指，这已经是第三次尝试，可以断定，Raven确实已经落在了政府手里，而且遭到了一些非人的待遇。

他深呼吸了好几次，总算将情绪从一开始的崩溃惊惶中稳定了下来。然后他抓起刚才随手甩掉的外衣套到身上，系纽扣的动作由于手指的颤动，比平常多费了些时间。一切停当之后，他摊开手掌抚平胸前的褶皱，将额头上被汗水打湿的发卷拂开了一些，又拿起围巾缠了个结结实实，终于旋开房门，消失在了熙熙攘攘的走廊上。

去往中庭的时候，他开始质疑起自己究竟是不是始终都没得选择。

 

一切都还是老样子。

不论是嘴角处时常挂着的讥讽假笑，还是丑爆了的头盔，以及那充满冒犯的，不加掩饰的玩味视线，Sebastian Shaw的相貌与他记忆中的形象完美重合，没有一丝改变。

Charles明明坐在舒适、柔软的天鹅绒织垫上，却只感到了如坐针毡。

“先生，”Charles再次说道，控制自己直视那双乌黑的阴鸷眼眸，“请您相信我说的话，我已经认识到了自己的错误，请您相信我。”

“你确实犯了一个极大的错误，Charles，”Shaw慢吞吞地开了口，“但是，当然了，任何人都会犯错，这并不是什么不可原谅的罪过，好在你及时地向我坦白，我对此可是非常的感动，”他漫不经心地移开视线，手掌交叠着相互抚弄，骨节处的朱红戒指刺得Charles眼角发痛，“但是，关于你说的信任一事，我不得不证实一番。你不用紧张，只是稍微，检验一下你所透露的情报，” Shaw咧开嘴角，他察觉到了椅子里的小人儿，那微乎其微的肩部抖动，“当然，如果你不介意的话。”

Shaw靠上椅背，指尖轻叩起光滑的木纹。不到三下，对面的人垂下眼睫，轻轻地点了点头。

“太好了！”Shaw站起身子高兴地说，仿佛征得Charles的同意令他衷心地感到荣幸，他轻按下桌角处的暗铃，几步绕过宽大的办公桌，在Charles身前停下脚步，油光锃亮的皮鞋尖闪闪发光。

“……Charles，这里有另外一件事情我很感兴趣，根据Stacy小姐上个月呈交的报告显示，你与Erik Lehnsherr发生了关系。”

黑，红，金三种色彩被尖头掩在脚下，那是一只鸟，将将露出尾羽，Charles分辨着，竭力分辨着繁复交织的图案，然而图案在逐渐离他远去，尽管缓慢，却愈发模糊，平展顺滑的西装布料蒙蔽住了他的眼帘。

“先生……”

“嘘——”

Charles闭紧了嘴巴，随着后脑勺上的手指散漫地拨弄压迫，他的呼吸似乎也被无限拉长。

“我可以理解。年轻，聪敏，无时无刻不在向外散发引人采撷的芳香，”脑后的压力逐渐撤去，Shaw转过身，端起桌子上的酒杯抿了一口，“Erik，他没有标记你吧。”

“没有，先生，”Charles小心谨慎地长呼口气，微微放松紧绷的身体，“他没有。”

“嗯…”Shaw放下酒杯，发出了一声意味不明的低吟，这让Charles略微松懈的神经立刻又紧拉了起来，然而还没等他细细揣度，清晰短促的敲门声诧然响起。

Charles侧过头，迎上了来人的视线，诡异沉寂的几秒钟过后，他的脑袋渐渐勾垂下去，单薄的胸口来回起伏。

“怎么样？”Shaw兴味盎然地问道，很显然红发女士的面部表情让他非常满意，这通常意味着他将赢得意想不到的收获。

“他封锁了意识区域，”Jean轻笑一声，视线依旧锁在Charles颤抖的身躯上，“他给自己建立了精神牢笼，Raven Xavier是个变种人，情报没错，她落在了英国军方手里。”

“精神牢笼…”

“是的，”Jean抱起双臂，迈着步子坐到沙发另一侧，“心灵感应者封闭意识的普遍做法，但是这小子做得太过娴熟，埋得太深，他可只有16岁。”

“哈！”Shaw从鼻子里挤出了一声冷哼，“看来级别评定也是假的了，依你来看……”

“四。照这个状态发展下去，这小子可以评定为四级变种人，只要他完全停用抑制药剂，再加上些许指引——噢Shaw，你想都别想，”Jean勾起嘴角咯咯笑道，“除非你并不是真心地想要挖掘这块宝贝材料，你会搞砸所有的一切，那个Alpha绝不可能是你，学校里的大部分学生仅仅是听到你的名字就会发抖。”

“那可真是太让我心寒了，”Shaw眯起眼睛紧盯着椅子里那道精神颓靡的瘦弱侧影，食指划过鼻梁，不停转动的眼珠似乎表明了他正在Jean Grey刚才所说的一席话中仔细权衡，“好吧，那个Alpha不会是我，”他最终舔着嘴角挪开视线，“那么，Raven Xavier？”

“我恨你的头盔，Shaw，”Jean不耐烦地揉了把弯曲披散的发尾，“三级，随意改变细胞组织，用你能听懂的话来讲就是变形，甚至是模仿你那副戴着头盔的蹩脚装扮。”

“噢我亲爱的Charles，”Shaw打了个响指，那是他兴奋的时候经常做起的小动作，“你应该早点告诉我你有一个妹妹的，最起码她在这里可不用跟那些下等人打交道。Jean，找几个得力助手去把Raven Xavier带过来，基诺莎可是永远都为变种人敞开大门的。”

 

雪花席卷着黏在宽敞高挺的长廊上，墨绿色的石板有一半覆在了雪被之下，映着残破的夕阳，血红到刺眼。整条长廊都空空荡荡，在这种恶劣的天气里，所有人都选择了窝在温暖的炉火旁，就只有Charles一个人步履缓慢地沿着石板，漫无目的地四处游荡。

他特意踏上大片铺陈的雪被，细密的颗粒在双脚的作用力下咯吱作响，两腿却像是被灌了铅，仿佛在向他诉说着外皮包裹下的绵软无力。

他谁也保护不了，谁都无法拯救。

Raven的眼神变了，她似乎察觉出那个角落里的士兵究竟是谁，她转过头，眼神中像是期待，又像是毫无意义的蔓延，那个士兵的眼神中写满了爱怜与疼惜，干涩的嘴唇半张着，从头至尾没有说过半句话语。

尖利的刀具和培养皿的画面依旧卡在Charles的脑海中无法驱散。

**上次狩猎我弄死了3个，你呢？**

**我搞不到吃的，上帝啊！你把我创造成为一名非凡的变种人，却赐予了我如此平凡的能力。**

他的能力正在崩溃，Charles加快了前行的步伐。

**艾德曼金属，注进去的，就算我的记忆再不好使，那种滋味我也不会忘记。**

**癌症，懂吗？老子只是不想死而已。**

所有人的思想都在争吵、嘶嚎、争先恐后地涌入大脑，虚渺的阳光随着时间的流逝逐渐退散，石壁上的火把迎着风摇曳闪烁。Charles近乎是仓皇地在长廊上逃窜了起来，心跳急速加快，痛苦痛苦痛苦成百上千份痛苦包围上身侧，他磕磕绊绊地拖着步子，顾不得睫毛上粘附的瓣瓣雪花，那几乎遮挡住了墙壁之上攒动明灭的微弱火光。然后就在他惊慌失措地略过拐角，即将踏入开阔的庭院之际，身体却在一股反作用力下摇晃着向后仰退，一张大手有力地制止住了他即将栽倒的身躯。

Charles剧烈地喘着气，模糊混沌的景象刺进了眼睛。

Erik斜倚着廊柱，嘴里叼着燃掉半根的香烟，低垂的视线带着半丝不易察觉的疑惑，左手还紧紧地抓着他的手腕。

喘息声渐渐平缓，那些顽固紧贴的雪花依然执拗的附在眼帘上，Charles焦躁地皱了下鼻子，晶莹剔透的层层屏障使他看不出清楚Erik的表情。

紧接着，手腕上的禁锢忽然撤离，Charles甚至还没来得及为自己凭然升起的失落感找出任何借口，冰冷薄嫩的眼皮就传来了猝不及防的热度。一根手指在此时温柔耐心地替他抹晕开片片冻结的雪瓣，任由融化的雪水润进了肌肤，冰冷彻骨，却烫得Charles眼角发涨。他猛然大张开嘴深吸口气，寒冷的空气分子须臾间溢满了全身。

“我不再使用抑制剂是为了释放能力。

“我要找到Raven。

“我找到她了。

“我最终还是亲手将她推向了基诺莎。”

Erik的眉头微皱着，半张侧脸逆着光，零零星星的烟灰掉落在了竖起的大衣翻领上。

“Erik，我想我找到答案了。”

Charles停止了讲话，冻得发紫的嘴唇依然哆嗦个不停。片刻过后，眼皮上的温热褪了下去，他的整个身体都瞬间跌入了一处温暖舒适的怀抱。

Erik拉开大衣，合拢双臂将Charles仿若少年的身躯包裹其中。

“还冷吗。”他掐下烟蒂随手甩进堆积的雪地里，轻轻抚上凌乱的棕色卷发理了几下。

Charles闭着眼睛摇了摇头，蹭着脑袋深深埋进了散发出阵阵热源的坚实胸膛。

映着雪花坠地的盘旋节奏，他听见了Erik加快鼓动的心跳声。


	12. Chapter 12

所有人都在看她。

不是因为她眉骨上的胶带，不是因为她的金发。是的，金发，人们通常喜欢看她总是因为样貌或者发育良好的胸部之类的原因，但是现在有些不大一样，接连不断的窃窃私语顺着空气挤进她的耳朵里，然后被紧闭的门板与水声隔绝在外。

她花费的时间比以往要长，手背都被搓成了红色。

红色，不是蓝色。她眨了眨眼，把仍旧湿淋淋的双手插进兜里，顺着徐徐晃动的门缝闪身而出。

走廊很快被她走到了尽头。

“嘿！芭比！”

“嘿！”

“我说了站住！”

她不得不在楼梯上停住脚步，肩膀被人掰着趔向了一侧。

“哈！终于！”一个红毛小子凑到她跟前，下巴上还冒着青春痘。

“新来的妞儿，”一声长长的口哨，另两个男生靠了过来，身上满是消毒剂的气味，“你的能力是什么？”

“放手。”

“不是聋子，所以你的能力就是装作聋子吗？”不怀好意的嘲讽，带着点粗暴的笑声，“我们听说你来自博莱斯特，他们拿你做实验了吗？是不是像这样，帮你把头发漂成金色或者给你塑塑型什么的？”

“——或者这样，帮你颈骨矫矫正？”她很快做出了反应，动作流畅而准确。

未蒸发的水珠凝结在靛蓝色的手背上，模糊不清的喉音在皮靴的挤压下艰难地吐了出来，Raven再度碾压着施加了力度。

“疯婆子！所以你本来是这幅模样？可真够恶心的，快把Robert放了，不然下次狩猎就是你的忌日！”

“别跟她废话，给她点颜色瞧瞧！”

腋下、腿弯、腕骨，她灵活地游刃在三个人的围攻之下，出手精准有效，只攻击肌肉组织最薄弱的部位。然而，她做得虽然很好，却不够完美，关键时刻手指生硬地悬停到了眼球上方，半秒的迟疑足以致命。

那张鲜血肆流的面容上，好巧不巧，长了一双蓝眼睛。

一双大手猛然紧抓住她的衣服后领和后腰，提拉着举至空中，甩下了楼梯。

“Raven！”

电光火石间，另一股力量拽着她的腹部砰的一下紧贴上了硬邦邦的栏柱，肚子里的器官扭到一起，疼到钻心刺骨。她龇着牙，身体硬度的瞬时增强几乎没有起到任何缓解效果，眼里都泛出了泪花，随着引力的奇异消散，闷哼着一屁股坐到了台阶上。

“上帝啊……Raven！”

“Charles……”Raven呜咽着抬起头，被人拥进怀里。久违的怀抱太过温暖，她忍不住闭上眼，将鼻涕眼泪一股脑地蹭到了柔软干净的衣物上。

“你受伤了吗？”Charles松开怀抱仔仔细细地查看着，焦急担忧的目光在她眉骨出的胶带略作停留，眼底涌上了一抹水色。

“我没事！”Raven说，在Charles的搀扶下歪歪扭扭地站起来，胸腹处火烧火燎疼痛依然，她扬起头，一瞬间便找出了罪魁祸首。

三个青年鼻青脸肿地扭结着，胳膊互相缠在一起，整个身子悬浮在梯角下，全靠衣链与栏柱的联结摇摇晃晃地吊在半空。另一个男人站在最上层，稀疏寥落的日光泛着光晕打到了他背上，将他没入进大片黑暗之中。

Raven看不清楚他的表情。

她只能确定一件事，那个男人的目光，并没有落到自己身上。

 

“你不应该就那么让他们坠下去。”

“你可以阻止我。”

“我没有意识到，我以为……当时我的注意力完全在Raven那里！”

“他们不会有生命危险的，Charles，你知道。”

“是的，我知道，但那不是理由。”

气氛一瞬间陷入进沉默的僵局中。

“他究竟是谁？”Raven不耐烦地开口问道，目光在视线纠葛的两人之间转来转去，“Charles？”

“对不起，”Charles猛然间从对视里回过神，抱歉地说，“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。Erik，这是我妹妹，Raven。”

“所以呢，Charles？这个Erik Lehnsherr到底是谁？你身上的气味都快要冲翻屋顶了，如果我的鼻子没有问题，很明显你闻起来同这位Erik Lehnsherr先生一模一样。”

“他…”一抹可疑的红晕自Charles脸上慢悠悠地浮现了出来，Raven眯了眯眼，“他是……他——”

“所以你在E，”Raven拿起盘子里的薯条塞进嘴里，转移了话题，“他呢？”

“A，Erik在A班。”Charles很快答道。

“我隔壁。”Raven耸耸肩，擦抹着指尖残留的番茄酱，“我吃饱了，得回去了。”

“Raven，如果再有人找你麻烦——”

“没人会那么不知好歹了，Charles，”Raven挥着手站起身子，“至少现在不会，回头见。”

 

延绵无间的雪势缓慢减弱，在寒风的肆虐之下，凝聚成冷硬的霜冻，反射出缕缕水银色，笼罩在黄昏的薄暮里，暧昧又耀眼。

屋子里静悄悄的，唯有兹兹发响的油灯与壁炉，踏着节奏打破了沉寂。厚重透亮的小窗，在热气的蒸腾之下，罩上了一层淡淡的水珠，将窗外的景象染到更加朦胧。Charles不厌其烦地擦涂着洁白的水汽，倚着窗角眺望着洁白的世界。

Raven还在上课，拜Erik所赐，几乎所有曾经试图找她麻烦的学生现如今都敬而远之。那三个倒霉鬼现在正躺在校医院里，肋骨、腿骨统统断裂。

 

**你真不应该让他们坠落下去。**

Erik抬起了头。

那双映着白光的粉蓝虹膜，仍旧专注地望着窗外，仿佛刚才在自头脑中瞬息闪过的话语，只是他的错觉一般。

**你想干涉我。**

**我已经这么做过很多次了。**

**你在干涉我，从思想上。**

Erik在脑海里回应道，漫不经心地合上了手中的册子。

**而我心知肚明，你不会听从我的意见。**

Charles收回思绪，侧着身子触上了Erik的视线。他立刻觉察到，有一抹若有似无的笑意正噙在Erik嘴角，宛如消融的冰霜，始料未及的好看。Charles立即移开了目光，再度遥望起窗外来。

“你在看什么？”

“看雪。”Charles心不在焉地答道，耳朵里全是步步逼近的脚步声。

“雪已经停了。”

Charles点点头，局促不安地垂下脑袋，过于亲密的距离、贴拂的热气扫的他耳尖发烫。还没等他犹豫着脱身而出，一张宽大的手掌，就带着热度，轻轻覆在了他冰凉的眼皮之上。

“释放你的能力。”

“嗯？”

“释放……你的能力…”

Erik的呓语声，伴着细碎的啄吻，吐露在唇齿间，带着些干涩与硬朗，与他厮磨在一起。不过那不是问题，Charles小心翼翼地回应着，反正他很快就能将那片唇瓣沾染到同他一样温软湿滑。

掌控的齿轮一环接一环的脱节松懈，左手被人勾缠紧握，指尖摩擦着扣到一起，Erik的回忆、幻想，烧的他脑子发糊，来回舔弄的舌头，更是让他联想起了某些糟糕的画面。他不由自主呻吟一声，吸咬着吮了回去。直到Erik在一切失控之前率先退开。

“你的发情期提前到来了吗？”

调笑的语气比刚才更甚，Charles喘着气，略微有些羞恼地拉下眼前的手掌，映入眼帘的景色却令他诧然一怔。

“喜欢么？”Erik问道，上翘的嘴角在景致的衬托下，愈发醒目扎眼。

除了地板，所有的物事都零零碎碎地铺上了一层六角雪瓣，晶莹剔透的耀着白光，安静乖巧地饰满了整所房间，寒气却一丝也不得见，壁炉里的火焰依旧摇曳焚烧温暖宜人。

“这真是……你是怎么做到的！”Charles惊讶地呢喃轻语，伸出手指触上雪瓣。出乎他意料的是，指尖相触的一刹那，那粒雪花便蒸腾着化作了一缕水青色，银丝般的细线，浮动轻舞在空气里，随着时间的流逝逐渐消散。

“我一个人可做不到，你也有份，”Erik抚上桌角，淡青的薄烟更多地流溢了起来，“以前我这么做的时候，气温会随之跌至零下，融化的色彩也是纯粹的浅绿，不像现在这样。”

“那你是什么时候……？”

“五个月前，在你第一次闯进我的大脑之后，我就发觉自己几乎感知不到任何寒冷了。”

“你居然直到现在才告诉我？”

Erik沉默了一会儿。他低垂下头，声音轻到近乎耳语。

“我感到害怕，Charles。害怕这从未见过的颜色，从未有过的温度。计划之外的事物，从来都不是我想要的。”

“……那你现在在做什么。”

Charles咬住下唇，在焦急的等待中，心脏跳动的频率快到无法自制。然后他看到Erik抬起了眼睛，凝望着他的目光深邃又沉静。

“我在失控，显而易见。”

在自己反应过来之前，Charles就做出了动作。不连贯的话语自二人唇舌交战之中断断续续地溢了出来。

“所以你……发情期真的提前来了？”Erik拥着他的腰背调笑地说。

“……把门关上…嗯…Erik！”

Charles急切地吻着面前的男人，双手紧紧上环，脖颈高扬脚尖轻踮。而他的心底，更是被前未有过的满盈感完全占据。


	13. Chapter 13

一双皮靴在厚重的地毯上轻轻踏过，伴着指叩的敲击声，没入了半开的大门。

钟敲了十三下。

 

“只有四个？”

“是的先生，其余六人都已在实验中丧生。”

“研发部的人有没有从数据记录和人员中查出什么？”

“没有先生。同以往一样，十分及时的集体自杀和资料销毁。”

“啊……令人钦佩…”

Sebastian Shaw停止了问话。

他的手指交叠着相互抚挲，目光锁定在壁炉的正上方，一张巨大的彩色贴画上。红色的标旗插满了各个角落，装裱的木框一角留着几绺银灰刮痕，由于年份过久泛着黄光，与周围整片精致细腻的印花墙纸格格不入，很是扎眼。

“Jean？”他悠悠地开了口，视线却没有丝毫转移。

“没得商量，Shaw，”Jean轻哼着挤出一声嘲笑的鼻音，“就算你再问一百次，答案也是一样，我是绝对不会去碰那个跟你一样丑陋的头盔的。”

“是的是的，为了你的头发，”Shaw眯着眼睛轻叹出声，痴迷的视线仍旧钉在墙面上，“如果你能早点同意，寻找变种人的进程就会大大加快，整片欧洲大陆都会犹如囊中之物。”

“而现在，恰好就有一个绝佳的机会摆在你面前。”

“你们瞧，我是个被上天眷顾的人，一个懂得感恩的人绝不会允许自己同任何千载难逢的机遇失之交臂！”Shaw终于结束了对墙壁的凝视，摊开手掌赞叹不已，“Charles，Charles Xavier，简直是上帝的宠儿，天赐的礼物，甚至连名字都透着股糖蜜！我应该怎么做？”

“你只需要老老实实放任他同Alpha相处下去，这才过了六个月，那小子的能力就已经在成几何式增长了。”

“你的意思是说，让Erik继续好好操他，我袖手旁观。”

Jean皱着眉轻微颔首，似乎对Shaw粗俗的用词略有不满。

“那么另外一个拥有潜在机能的人，上次救出来那个？”

“Wanda Maximoff，他们两人同岁。”

“Omega？”

“Omega，同样需要断绝药物和引导训习。”

四月间，天气寒冷晴朗，阵阵卷风逆着阳光，扬起粒粒尘土，拂过通透苍白的玻璃窗，不留丝毫痕迹。

Shaw从椅子里站了起来，背着手徐徐踱到窗前，眺望着宽阔的场地上，移动穿行的黑色阵点。

密密麻麻。

“Warpath，去给Maximoff小姐挑几个合适的Alpha人选，同样的，不允许标记。”

“好的，先生。”

“还有一件事，”Shaw顿了一下接着说道，“通告全校，两周后将会开展本年度的能力检测。”

“先生？”Warpath惊讶地抬起头，“可是距离上次能力检测才过了半年。”

“才半年，这群安于现状的年轻人就已经不思进取了，我恐怕他们急需一些危机意识，我始终坚信，永不停息的战斗，才是最佳的良师益友。另外……”Shaw转过身，熟悉的假笑挂上了嘴角，“Warpath，这次的能力检测你也要参加，请记得将胸甲、衣链、以及武器，全部更换为不含金属成分的合成制品，作为忠告，我可不想你重蹈我的覆辙。”

Shaw从喉咙里低哼着隐约含混的乐曲，神情愉悦地凝视着框角的那块银灰刮痕。

“看，那里本来是枚硬币。”

他轻快地说道。

 

Charles斜倚着书架，左耳上的刺痛和发热逐渐减褪，冰冷抖动的手指将几张整洁光滑的白纸攥成了一团。他觉得自己仿佛被人从上到下，彻头彻尾地浇灌了整桶冰水，身子遏制不住地颤个不停。

不知道过了多久，层层叠叠的架子后传来了阵阵骚动，实木划拉的声响和叫骂夹杂在一起，最终一同归于了沉静。一股炙热的喘息逐渐靠近，伴随着腰上的拉力，将他拽入进温暖熟悉的怀抱之中。

Charles颤抖着扭过身子，死死地抵着起伏的胸膛，单薄的肩骨被紧实的臂膀肌肉箍到发痛，却带来了强烈的安心。

**他们要提前狩猎。**

“跟我说话，Charles。”Erik轻声说着，在他额间留下了一吻。

**两周后，两周之后就要开始了，而且这次还有导师参与其中。**

“说话！Charles，看着我！”

Charles紧揪着Erik的前襟，再抬起头时，眼里已经蓄满了泪水，他的牙齿狠狠地咬在鲜红的唇瓣上，松开的一瞬间，夹带着哭腔的声音不由自主地往外溢出。

“Raven！Ra…ven！”他抽着凉气含糊不清地呜咽道，“她也得参加！她才刚来一个月！她怎么能？！她…她应付不了那些…上帝啊如果她出了什么事——” 

“她不会有事的，你只需要冷静下来，看着我Charles，”Erik抚上他的脸颊，拇指轻蹭过干涩下垂的眼角，那些泪水坚强地封锁在蔚蓝的海域里，未曾流下半分，“相信她，也相信你自己，Raven不会有事的。”

Charles深深吸入了几口气，目光迷离地徘徊在Erik的眉眼，鼻梁，紧抿的唇线之上，震颤发抖的身躯在有力牢固的怀抱里逐渐稳定，空白发蒙的头脑重新运作了起来。

“你说的对……”他呢喃着，勉强挤出了一个笑容，“我必须对她充满信心。”

“五名教职人员？”Erik慢慢松开怀抱，拿过皱成一团的纸张抻在手里。

“三名教师…两个军方的人。”Charles尽量平淡地说。

“没有提到任何关于单人行动还是组合的只字片语。”

Erik仔细查阅着条条细款，隔了半晌才抬起眼睛瞥向Charles。不出所料，那双褪去水迹的湛蓝双眸正牢牢地盯着自己，Erik折起了手里皱巴巴的白纸。

“你想找帮手。”

“是的，”Charles立刻说道，“Raven她一个人对付不了这些，进入围场之后，我得去找她，如果我……”他紧张地舔了下唇角，低垂着头不停地眨着眼睛，“既然那样不如我们从现在开始就拉拢队友，否则情况会变得相当棘手，经验丰富的变种人一两个学生根本无法应付……但是首先，你会跟我一起……你……你会吗…”

Charles的声音越来越低，他勾着脖颈，余光小心翼翼地轻瞟着仅距一步之遥的男人。

Erik会拒绝自己，那个毫不拖泥带水的男人，他不可能——

“我会。”

“…你……即使其他人，其他任何一个人，他们也许会拖累你——”

“那就找些好的队友。”Erik皱起眉头，神情不由自主地带了一丝苦恼。

“我的上帝啊……”Charles仰起脖子，两眼发直地瞪着Erik，张着嘴巴喃喃自语，“我简直现在就想让你标记我。”

那双灰绿色的眸子带着惊讶，倒映着昏暗的日晖，意味深长地描摹着他的面部线条徐徐下移，然后再从双腿间回溯面颊，最终与他的视线拧到了一起。

“你长高了。”Erik眯着眼睛说。

“最近一个月我浑身的骨头都在发痛。”

“长高了两英寸。”

“所以你有……少年癖？”Charles挑了下眉毛。

“我有没有你最清楚。”

Erik低头吮上近在咫尺的红润唇瓣，很快就受到了温热口腔的热烈欢迎，香软滑腻的小巧舌尖卷动着与他缠在一起。Erik叼咬着磨了两下，手掌也逐渐下滑到了饱满的臀部，包覆着来回爱抚。Erik知道怀里这人全身上下为数不多的软肉全都长到了屁股上，天生懂得如何勾人摄骨。但是Erik不会再给其他Alpha留下任何机会，这个Omega属于他，也只能属于他。情动至此，Erik不由得更为加大了手掌抓揉的力度，托拢起手中的臀瓣抵上书架，下体也顺势顶进了Charles的两腿间，换来了唇齿里半声模糊的轻喘。随着他耸动腰部的力度不断加大，沉闷的架子不断发出了小声的嗡嗡抗议。

细碎压抑的低吟在紧窄的空间里飘飘荡荡，直到三本书册最终不堪重负摇晃着坠落上地面，磕碰出了几声脆响。

“该死的！”Erik咒骂着，在Charles的推拒之下艰难地退开了身子，身体和心头的火气一同聚在胸口无处宣泄，他泄愤似的轻咬着面前的尖翘下巴，舌头席卷着舐去了闪亮的水渍，“你应该为你的话负责到底。”

“这个场合不太对……”Charles扭着脖子，逃避着Erik仍未停歇的动作，“我很抱歉，让我们先回去再解决这——Erik！”

“你可以放倒所有人！”Erik恼火地说，然后张口对着Charles的颈窝处狠狠吸了几口，留下一片暗红的痕迹，才满意地放开了怀里的人。

“我不在发情期，Erik，”Charles弯腰捡起地上散落的书本，“你没法标记我。”

“就算我想标记Shaw也不会允许，”Erik的视线跟随着Charles微弓的身形，贪恋地停留在圆润挺翘的臀部上，“你打算违反校规吗？”

“是的，”Charles直起身子将书籍摆放整齐，面色红润地说，“我不在乎他，我只在乎你，还有Raven，还有Hank，还有——”在接收到某人针扎一样的视线后，Charles舔着嘴唇眨了下眼，“或者我们现在应该干点正事，找些合适的队友。”

Erik抱起了双臂。

“先说好，以前的那些Omega绝对不在考虑之列，一个也没得商量。”

“你在吃醋吗？”Erik笑出了声。

“随便你怎么说，总之不许。还有，你要帮助Raven训练。”

“那你呢？”

“我要找Emma。别用那种眼神看我，她人还不错。”

“所以我们接下来是去实施你的计划，还是首先解决我的问题？”

“你现在还有兴致吗？”Charles的喉结滑了一下。

“永远。”

“你真是令我惊讶，Erik。”

Charles笑着说，展开手掌与面前的男人扣在一起，顺着狭窄的走道逐渐远去。


	14. Chapter 14

四月，基诺莎上空。 

透明的密闭空间将震耳欲聋的轰鸣隔绝在外，Charles侧过头，望向正前方装裱着的猩红色时钟，圆柱形的隔离舱越来越少，数字无声地变幻着。

他很快扶上玻璃站了起来。

 

十……

九……

八……

心中默数到一的时候，失重感瞬间沿着紧绷的肌肉，蹿上脊椎蔓延至全身。

灰白的云层撕裂翻滚，由下至上逆流成水幕滚上外壳，他的瞳孔牢牢锁定住大片耀眼跃动的深蓝，计算着方向与距离，直至彻底坠入其中。白浪溅起的一刹那，他仿佛变成了花蕊，被包裹在盛放的气泡里。Charles深深吸了口气，打开了舱门。

水纹、声音、思想霎时间溯流而上，他摆动着身体，迎上金丝般的光束，扯开粼粼波光遮罩下的烂漫日晖浮出了水面。他剧烈地喘息着，花了几秒钟适应骤然涌入视野的刺眼光线，然后没有半刻迟疑，立刻挥着手臂游向了湖岸。

有尖叫声和着水流挤入耳廓，Charles无暇顾及，棕色的头发打湿成绺，一上一下掀起大片涟漪，在蔚蓝的温床里拖着流星般的尾羽划开轨迹，渐渐扶摇至了白色的细沙上。

Erik位于东北方向，Raven在西南。

Charles仰躺在沙滩上，拂了把潮湿的前发，大脑急速运转。事情的发展有些出乎预料，谁都没有预想到学校会以这种方式将他们空投进围场。

忽然的，他攥住背包翻滚在毛糙细碎的白沙上，躲闪开了从天而降的火球，然后迅速抵着太阳穴爬起身，迈开步子冲向丛林。伴着水花飞溅的坠落声响，Charles撤回了手指，身影渐渐消隐在了晦暗叠嶂的树丛之中。

 

地面有些崎岖不平，灌木和蕨类虬龙盘杂，粗大的枝干发出的气生根自半空牢牢扎进泥土，结党拉网绞成帘幕，清缓的溪流，顺着沟壑没入了沼泽。

一深一浅的靴印渐渐朝着这边挪了过来，然后小心翼翼地停驻在青色的苔藓上，弓伏下身躯将潺潺流水引入容器。他时而锁住眉头，时而抿紧嘴角，掩罩在陆离影绰间的灰暗眼眸却始终凝了股笑意，将道道冷然坚毅的面部线条缓和了几许。四下里静幽幽的，一只靛色的夜莺，优雅地理着羽毛伫立在他肩头。

他很快重新负上背包，手持短剑站了起来，划拨开纷杂的枝叶脚步没有半分停滞，极具目的地穿梭在阴沉沉的密林里。不太明显的阳光点点滴滴地渗透了厚重宽硕的叶子，照落在枝蔓横生的土地上，大片窸窣的阴影随着时间的流逝幻化拉长。片刻过后，他忽然慢下了步子，侧身望着潮湿发皱的树影下，一处不起眼的角落里。

静止冻结的几秒钟过后，一个矮小的身形，自树干上，朦朦胧胧地显现了出来。

**Erik，她是我们的盟友。**

**我知道，不然我就不会这么客气地等她出来了。**

“Kitty Pryde……”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“Erik，”Kitty慢吞吞地挪着步子，似乎仍旧存着几分胆怯，“你是Charles的朋友。”

Erik点了点头，打了个手势继续前进。不出所料，那个瘦小的女孩儿保持着距离，静悄悄地跟在他身后，气息在繁茂紧密的树桩之间忽隐忽现。

**我跟她并不像。Erik，我已经长到你鼻尖的位置了。**

**穿着鞋子。**

**Erik……**

**所以她的能力，就是穿墙？**

**穿越。**

**一个意思。我记得我有说过让你找些好的队友，Charles。**

**不要抱有偏见，更何况她比你想象中要强大的多，你会明白的。**

**但愿如此。**

**所以你还在生我的气吗？气我没有第一时间赶来找你？**

**我没有生气。**

**在大脑里还能撒谎，真是令人惊讶。**

**我只是不爽。你有试过联络Azazel吗？**

**我联系不到他，他的电波极不稳定，大部分时候都停留在异空间里，也有可能是Emma为了保护自己，建立了干扰区，他们俩似乎已经汇合了。**

**这么说我们只能走过去了。**

**恐怕只能如此。**

金属磕碰乔木的声响猛然增大，Erik的动作一顿，在夜莺不满地轻盈啼鸣中，继续赶往目的地。Raven在空谷附近，Erik差不多要穿过大半个围场，才能与他们汇合。

他再度瞥了一眼不远处时隐时现的小个子女孩儿：棕色长发，长相也颇为清秀可爱，为了能跟得上自己，似乎还动用了些漂浮的能力。Erik的眼神微微一闪，并没有因此放缓脚步，他从来就不是什么善类，自己那为数不多的耐心，也都全部耗在了另外一个人身上。想到这儿，脑海里随之传来了另一个人的浅声轻笑。

**感应得到所有的变种人吗？**

**我试图谦虚一些，Erik。有几处高浓度的反应区无法确定，有可能是Telepathy，也有可能是像Azazel或者Kitty这样，身体组织处于异空间、或者分解变化的时候，中断了讯息。但是，是的，我可以感应到绝大部分。但我不能干涉或者操控，距离太过遥远，我还远没有那么强大。隐藏好你的气息，Erik，那样你就会是无形的隐者，夜莺能够帮助你屏蔽所有心灵感应者的搜寻。**

**你把她给了我。**

**是的。**

**不是Raven。**

**……停止你的幻想，Erik！别给我传送那些画面，不是现在！**

**我尽量。**

一节悠长的，凄厉的尖细叫响突然回荡在空气里，Erik抬起了头。

横压交缠的枝干上，不知何时立了一只猫头鹰。丝丝缕缕的光斑打在它的羽毛上，琥珀色的铜铃大睁着，定定地瞧着这里。夜莺从喉咙里发出了半节不同于往日的，低哑含糊的呜鸣。

Erik加快了脚步。

**学校派出的五名变种人，有头绪了吗？**

**我能感应到WarPath。**

**那个使用双刀的格斗型战士？军部的人。**

**嗯，还有一个有些棘手……是Magma，现在正徘徊在湖心附近。另外三个人我无法确定，我想其中有一位是Lady Mastermind。**

Erik的眉峰纠成了结。情况对他很不利，不论是超自然能力还是幻象，都不是他擅长应付的领域，而且长时间保持这样的精神连接，对于Charles来说也是一种负担。

**我会尽快赶路，如果顺利的话，明天日落就能与你们汇合，有情况叫我。**

**嗯，你也多加小心。**

Charles切断了联系，四周重新陷入进寂寥的沉静里。

光影的变幻阐述着时间的流逝。对Erik来说，Kitty俨然是一名合格的队友。不管是过于短暂的休息，还是饮水与进食，她都十分机灵地配合着Erik的节奏，从未说过半句废话与怨言。

日暮时分，他们成功抵达了百鸟林。

 

朦胧的光晕仿佛被慢慢吸入了黑洞，呈现出一片泛着淡紫的乌色。Erik靠坐在半悬的枝干上，伴着四周的隐约鸟鸣安歇入眠，胸腔浮动的节奏渐渐融进了稳定的韵律之中，几团黑云从容怠慢的，将稀薄的月光与星辰掩入了怀抱。

天空完全地黑成了墨。

一声哀怨的吟哦，突兀地闯入了布谷鸟奏响的连绵乐曲中。Erik睁开眼睛，一瞬间便在黑暗当中捕捉到了那一对闪烁幽亮的琥珀眼瞳。 

“躲起来。”

Erik低声说，横握短剑迎上了猫头鹰的视线。他的臂膀筋脉紧绷，腰腹微缩，凝神等候着。过了片刻，晚风的浮动感似乎开始变得不一样了，一滴夜露突然滴落上了Erik的手背，他立刻撑着枝干跳上了地面。

另一股微弱的光亮在此时裹着疾风攻了过来，是金属。然而刺袭的轨迹并没有发生被改变分毫，Erik在最后一秒扬起利剑，拨开了荧着微光的武器。右颧骨顿时涌上了一丝温热。

他随即重新调整好姿势，眼睛已经渐渐适应了浓重的夜色，单薄的光线映着道人影徐徐晃进了眼底。

——Warbird，另一名军方派遣的变种人。

她握着两柄五英尺的长剑，四肢覆满铠甲，小腹左侧纹着猫头鹰，淡淡的银色光泽电流一样笼罩着兵器，阻断了Erik对金属的操控。

对方显然有备而来，很快就发起了第二轮攻击。

超强的体能、灵活的身体，长剑在她手中被当做刀来使用，劈砍攻击的部位精确狠辣，分明是抓住了Erik近身搏斗这个短处。但令她没有想到的是，对方并没有溃不成军。

空气中的鼓噪声嗡嗡作响，球体环绕的频率快到肉眼看不真切，为Erik编织出了一层层防护网，大大牵制了Warbird进攻的动作；短剑仿佛同他的手臂融为了一体，出击的角度刁钻到让人难以招架；更加出人意料的是，在某个绝佳时机，金属利刃倏地从剑柄中滑向了另外一侧，倒悬着在猫头鹰的图纹上留下了一条极深的擦痕。

Warbird垂下头，将腹部的血液擦抹着送至口中，嘴角挂起了冷笑。

Erik似乎是占了上风，他并没有给敌人任何喘息的机会，立刻趁机主动出袭。然而就在这个时候，一股未曾察觉到的力量，突然狠狠地撞上了他的腰侧，将他冲到了硬邦邦的地面上，那把闪着光泽的长剑紧跟着直接插了下来。Erik反应迅速地翻滚躲过了致命的一击，他很快撑着泥土爬起身子，热流顺着伤口染红了右半边脸，颧骨尖的血肉也被削去了一大块。

有两个人。 

Erik急促地喘着气，除了Warbird，还有一个隐匿在黑暗中的人影，十有八九是个拥有夜视能力的变种人。

情况急转直下，现在自己的处境变得相当危险了。

 

他舔着唇角，将腥咸的血液卷上舌尖，余光瞥过枝头。

不知什么时候，那只夜莺不见了。


	15. Chapter 15

若有似无的血腥味渐渐和着花香融进了潮湿苦涩的夜露里，伴着微光的淡淡身形在错综的树干遮掩下影绰难辨。

“Lehnsherr，如果你肯现在跪地求饶，兴许还能多活一会儿，”Warbird说道，咧开的嘴角毫无笑意。 

“你是为了给你弟弟报仇？Thunderbird？”Erik从喉咙深处挤出一声嗤笑，“你在军队里待了三年，终于等到了今天。”

“他才十四岁！你居然杀了他！”Warbird瞬间被激怒了，她吼叫着，狰狞的面容愈发癫狂，“你根本是个魔鬼！”

“这句话不应该出自一名合格的军人口中，战争本就如此，”Erik冷冰冰地应道，脊背轻轻后仰贴靠上了粗糙的树皮，“如果你有好好教他，他就能够早点明白，面对比自己强大的敌人，逃离才是最佳的解决方案，而不是不自量力的挑衅和自以为是的突袭。”

“这是你的遗言，Erik Lehnsherr，我会铭记在心。”Warbird立起双剑， 踏着步子徐徐逼近。

Erik移开视线，静静地打量起周身漆黑如墨的浓浓夜色。那些漫无边际的繁茂树影，没有风，没有金属，没有声音，只有数不尽的危机藏匿其中。一根金属棒映着灰暗的微光，静悄悄地探出背包，悬停在了半空中。

“别以为还能耍出什么把戏，你没机会释放刻痕。”

Erik没有答话。他扬起手臂，草草擦抹过面颊上的粘稠血迹，然后轻轻拉出脖子上垂挂着的细长坠链凝视了片刻，灰暗的眼睫静静下垂，似乎忽然陷入到了不合时宜的出神当中。 

“我不需要名牌，Lehnsherr，”Warbird讥笑的声音进一步靠近，“我唯一想取的，只有你的性命。”

“我知道。”Erik呢喃着，指尖来回磨挲过牌子上的细小刻纹。

.Charles Xavier.

 

由于贴服在胸口的时间过长，冰凉的薄片还沾染着淡淡的体温，令人着迷。

毋庸置疑，名牌是Charles的。狩猎开始之前，Charles硬是交换了两人的坠链，纤薄的材质被Erik镀上了一层金属粒子，镀上了一层专属于Erik的安全感，将Charles独有的馥郁甜香包裹其中，冲淡了右颊上的苦涩腥气。

迎着微光，Erik垂下了手臂。

“Kitty。”

他话音刚落，身形就隐没进了粗壮的树干中，两道人影速度极快地在层障密布的丛林中穿梭了起来。

“接下来要怎么办！”Kitty攥着他的手腕大声问道。

“继续跑！” 

急促的呼吸声在树丛之间时隐时现，同时伴随的，还有金属剥离的刺耳声响。起初是高亢的，金属棒在Erik手掌的翻动下节节断裂，然后又逐渐转低，变化成为摩擦细密的沙沙声。

“你给自己准备的遗言——没命的逃离！Lehnsherr！你真应该以自己为耻！可悲的孬种——”Warbird的嘲骂自身后断断续续地传了过来。Erik未予理会，他只是在Kitty的拉拽下不停奔跑，直到那根坚实的金属棒完全消失在了黑夜里。

直线的移动使两人的速度大大加快，渐渐远离了百鸟林，树木大为减少，清冷的月光自头顶重新洒播下来。Erik忽地搭上Kitty的肩背，将她推至一旁停下了脚步。

“那句话不是为我自己准备的，是送给你的。”Erik转过身，静静屹于原地。

那抹急速晃动的光点在瞳孔中逐渐放大，闪着白斑映入眼底。长剑很快刺了过来，Erik却还是没有动弹分毫。就在Warbird以为自己轻易得手的时候，星罗棋布的强烈刺痛一刹那间顺着胸腹扩散至了全身，她的手腕一抖，长剑顿时掉落在地。

痛苦的呻吟和着粗喘，Warbird瞪着双眼，似乎还没明白到底发生了什么。但是很快的，她的身体逐渐下滑，歪坐进灌木丛林，两张眼皮越来越沉，只来得及将空中悬停的金属雪雨模模糊糊地留进眼底——那是Erik刚刚在移动之中分解重组的金属粒子。六棱分明的微渺利器形如雪瓣，它们沾着血肉，密密麻麻地从皮肤组织下满涌而出，留下了千疮百孔，将Warbird浑身染至血红。

“…Erik Lehnsherr……我小看你了……”

长剑上的光泽越发微弱，最终完全消散归入沉默的黑暗之中。Warbird轻声呢喃着，缓慢地垂下了头。

Erik并没有说话，他的视线似乎已经穿透了树影下萎坐的身形，蔓延进不知名的暗灰领域。那些静止的细粒重新流溢起来环绕周身，在他的面容上编织出了琐碎的月影。

他在等待，等待着另一个黑夜中的敌人主动出击。然而周围并没有产生任何动静，只有死一般的沉寂。Erik翻动着手掌，撤开了雪雨。

几乎是同一时间，一股疾风扫至颈后，却又在即将触及皮肤的瞬间迅猛撤回，气息再度消散难觅踪迹。

平手。

他没受伤，自己也没能碰到对方分毫，冒险的尝试只是证实了两人的速度近乎一样快。Erik冷笑一声，微微侧过身子，一丝绿色的薄烟自他肩头散入了潮湿的空气。就在这个时候，另一大块坚硬的金属速度极快地靠了过来，Erik的动作一顿，扬起了手臂。

“——他妈的！快把老子放开！”Logan怒吼着，却被钉在树干上无法动弹。

“你到这里做什么？”

“你以为老子乐意来，Charles把我叫来的！”

Erik眯了眯眼，耳边不断传来Logan愈发高扬地叫喊和怒骂声。他随即挥了挥手，撤回了无意间施加的力度，解除了对这块活体金属的掌控。

“Charles为什么找你。”

Logan咧开嘴角，正对上Erik不咸不淡的视线，他似乎本来想说些“友好”“甜蜜”的话语，但是骨头里依旧存在的疼痛感为他敲鸣了警钟。

“为了这个。”Logan悻悻地说，钢爪迅速出击，准确地找到了暗中躲藏的人影，行踪、攻击被人提前预判，夜视者很快在二人的攻势下束手就擒。

狗鼻子——Erik下了结论，扬起头找寻着靛蓝色的灵巧身影。

“夜莺呢？”

“不知道，”Logan咕哝着，拉过地上晕厥的Hepzibah，“半路上就忽然没了影，害我废了大半力气找你。”

“消失了？”Erik皱起眉，心头涌上一丝慌乱。

 

**Charles？**

**Charles！**

**Charles回答我——**

 

没有回应，脑海中的呼唤石沉大海。

Erik立刻迈开了脚步。

“嘿！你去哪儿？”

“Charles遇上麻烦了，Kitty你来照顾。”Erik回答道，未受伤的左颊在月光的映衬下泛起了些许不常见的苍白，他很快行动起来，挺拔的身形在绿烟的缭绕下，慢慢涌入黑夜无处可寻。

 

Charles确实遇上了麻烦。

他已经在这片从天而降的迷雾中转了太久，看似通顺的小径，却似蛛网一般没有出路，体能的消耗向他传达着时间消逝的踪迹，Charles停下脚步，靠上树干静休片刻。

四目所及之下，是无止境的灰白，没有气味，没有温度，寂静荒凉。然而就在不远处，却有一所亮着暗黄光晕的木屋，突兀地屹立在冷灰色的世界里。

Charles闭上眼睛，不再理会那充满诱惑的海妖之歌，那里有Raven，才八岁，正趴在桌子前摆弄花瓶中俏丽的水仙花株。

幻象。

视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉全部掌控在他人手中。然而这一切都是由于一时大意，由于他急于为Erik寻找帮手，才给了Lady Mastermind机会趁虚而入，现在自己双手被牢牢缚于身后，无法解除幻境。事实上，他现在可能正坐在某棵大树下，昏昏欲睡，双手自然也是自由的，Charles心知肚明。尽管如此，他仍是挣不开这虚幻的桎梏。现在他唯一能做的，就是祈祷Erik的危机已经解除，不要像自己一样陷入这步田地。

Charles懊恼着，片刻过后再次睁开双眼时，周围的景色已然变化。

他重新迈开步子，踏上了葱翠的小路，在拐过几处弯角后，浓厚的迷雾渐渐消弭，绿草上的身影映入了眼底。

Charles一眼便认出了那是Erik，大约只有十岁，正穿着背带裤沐浴在刺目的阳光下，颊上的浅淡雀斑莹莹发亮。

他可真高，Charles静静打量着，嘴角泛起了笑意。

Erik很快就发现了突然闯入的访客。他从草地上坐起身子，一张小脸皱了起来，满是被人“观赏”的不快。

“你是谁？”

“Charles Xavier，”带着稚气的低沉嗓音与预想中分毫无差，Charles笑了起来，“你才这么点大，不要总是皱眉。”

Erik歪着头，思想似乎纠结着陷入了是否要听从陌生人的教导的踌躇当中，日光耀进眼眸，将那原本变幻多端的虹膜镀成了茶绿色，“你跟我妈妈一样，啰嗦，管的好多，”他抱怨着，眉间却大为舒展，“你为什么不过来，干嘛只站在那里？”

“我不能，”Charles摇了摇头，微笑始终扬在嘴角，“如果你想让我更信服些，就应该对我讲德语。”

Erik眨了眨眼，一抹不属于他的狡黠在眼底一闪而过。阳光、青草、香气也在顷刻间涟漪般飘荡着消隐无踪，葱翠的小路铺上石板，弯弯曲曲的延至向另一处未知领域。

他大概能够猜出接下来都会看到什么了。Charles轻叹口气。

 

在这个奇异的世界中，他仿佛变成了一位身临其境的旁观者，这同读取他人记忆时的感觉完全不同，Erik的声音和气味如假包换，令他窒息。这种感觉随着幻境的变化愈发严重，Lady Mastermind太清楚如何将人逼入绝境。

等Charles拖着步子，遇见记忆中的那个Erik的时候，几乎已经精疲力尽。

沉淀、厚重的积雪将这片浓雾笼罩下的世界彻底染白，Erik就站在小路尽头，两手插在大衣口袋里，空洞的眼神漫无边际地缓慢游移，直到瞥见Charles的身影，才浮上了一抹不明显的欣喜。那里是Charles再熟悉不过的沙绿色。

心脏跳动的旋律不受控制地陡然加快，Charles深吸一口气，缓缓迎了上去。

“你要走了，”Erik说道，嗓音沉得如同脚下的积雪一般，“你花了很长的时间才到达这里，但你还是成功了，我身后就是终点。”

Charles点点头，阻塞感顺着喉咙蔓延心头。

“现在你需要做的，就是解决掉我，结束这一切。”

“不！我可以直接绕过你，”Charles扬起头，过于苍白的脸色由于长时间的心力交猝愈发惨白，“不需要采取那种方式。”

“那不可能，”Erik微笑着，温柔的就像冬日里珍贵的旭阳一般，“你永远都不可能再绕过我。Charles，或者拥有，或者背离，只能是其中之一。”

“你不能这样…”Charles痛苦地呓语着，口中呼出的白色水气在两人之间氤氲缠绕，“这种幻象根本…这不公平！”

“你知道这是幻象，动手理应没那么难，不是吗？”

“是的，我知道，即使知道身处幻象，也会做出相应反应，那是Lady Mastermind的能力，”Charles咬着下唇，泛红的眼眸执拗地瞪着Erik，“我不可能杀了Erik，无论是现实还是幻觉，我都下不了手。”

Erik的面上似乎涌上了一丝不解和迷惘，他伸出手指，指尖轻勾起Charles脖间的细长坠链，静静地端详着名牌上的精细刻纹。

“Erik Lehnsherr。心之所向，那是你的选择。”

“是的，尽管这不是真的。”

Erik抬起眼睛，凝视着幽蓝眼瞳里的沉静水色。

“你说得对……但是我要送给你的这份礼物，永远都是真实的。”

他低下头，在Charles耳畔轻声呢喃，左手食指徐徐划过Charles的侧颊，留下了一道火烧般的刺痛感，人影逐渐消融进了四散的迷雾里。

 

Charles很快就意识到了真实的到底是什么。

——一触即发的情欲。

滚烫的水分开始咆哮着在他体内急速翻滚，涌上眼眶、肌肤和下体，他的视野刹那间一片朦胧，意识模糊，隔了半晌才恍然发觉他已经脱离了幻境，身前是一处望不到底的黝黑坑洞。

自己正在发情。

他软得像是没了骨头，浑身都被汗水打湿，体液分泌的速度快到难以遏制，只有胳臂上拉扯的痛感勉强维持着清醒。这不应该发生的，还不满三个月，发情期本不应当在这个时候……Charles咬着牙，顺着身后陌生的Omega气息，转头望了过去。

Stacy X——果然是她，除了她，没人能违背自然法则，使发情期提前到来。

“为什么……为什么要这么做…”Charles轻喘着气焦躁地问道。

“为什么点燃了你的荷尔蒙？”Stacy X笑着说，“等你解决了，就自己来寻找答案，那是你的专长不是吗？现在，我得放手了，希望你能好好享受。”

猛然施加的推力拂上后背，Charles立即栽倒着向下滚落，逐步坠入了无边的深渊之中。


	16. Chapter 16

泥土、乱枝、落叶，擦上裸露在外的皮肤，留下了绺绺红印。扑扑簌簌的声响，随着翻滚的停滞慢慢息偃，将急速流动的画面引入安宁。植被铺陈的温床中，一团黑色的阴影沉睡着，任由丝丝金线穿透缝隙，在他肩背上编织出了翩翩琉璃般的绒羽。太阳已经偏斜，阳光在枝叶的半掩下惨淡阴郁。

忽然地，一丝若有似无的低吟，猝不及防地流溢进了干燥温凉的空气中，那团黑影随之蠕动了起来，四肢颤动着，脊背向上撑起一道弧线，接着又像是脱力般，在姜红色的暮霭中沉坠了下去。

左额角传来阵阵黏热，似乎是刚才滚落下来的时候擦伤了皮肤，Charles小心地侧过脖颈，艰难地辨别着周身的景致。

障叶重重叠叠繁盛密集，围拢成了无人问津的不明秘所，淹没着不知名的坑洞；不远处的草凹旁，一方池水泛着点点波光；高挺参天的树木屹立在陡直的斜坡之上，遥不可及。

细小的碎石和根茎隔着衣服，硌上发烫的皮肤，他很快像耐不住似的，轻微地扭动着摩擦了起来，身下的枝叶沙沙作响，揉进沙哑迷乱的软语汇编成了曲，腰肢摆动的幅度进一步加大，只消上几个来回，Charles就痉挛着软作了一滩，彻底趴倒进窸窣交错的床榻中。

现在，他可以将所有的一切终结至此，他可以没入水池，施展能力压制突然爆发的情欲，将自己从狼狈和难堪中完全解救出来。可他却只是翻过了身子，任由发红的眼眶盈满水气。身前的性器得到了发泄，换来的却是后穴愈发难忍的寂寞空虚，火苗窜伏在皮肤的纹理之下，蔓延吞噬了整片神经。

选择自然永远不会只有一个。

顷刻过后，Charles终于扬起前臂覆上嘴唇，右手颤颤巍巍地贴入了衣物。他的指节弯曲着，几乎没费任何力气就打开了自己。

**Erik……**

淡蓝色的烟丝云绕上肩头缓缓消散。Charles紧捂嘴唇，却依然阻不住隐含哭腔的呻吟，手套上的软绒，来回磨蹭穴肉，浸渍上四下流溢的体液，带给了他些许粗糙的快感。指间的抽动速度不由得逐步加快，膝盖哆嗦着不停打颤。但这还是不够，Charles终于放弃了似的，咬住指尖，小声哽咽着抽泣起来。然后突兀的，细缈的薄烟翻滚而出，在沉谧寂寥的暗夜里璀璨炸裂，靛蓝色的电流噼噼啪啪地逆着光束，踏上风尘扩散开去，掀起层层尘幕宛若星云，最终盘旋着没入了土地。

**Erik！**

灼烧到空白的大脑中，就只剩下了一个词汇。Charles呼唤着，不厌其烦一遍又一遍，就好像虔诚的信徒等待救赎。然后不知道过了多久，在他几乎要发狂的时候，那股熟悉的冬雪气息终于从天而降，顺着鼻腔、唇齿和肌肤侵占了他的身躯。Charles在恍惚间察觉到雪的气味似乎与往日不大一样，就像是有人燃起了篝火将整片雪原彻底点燃，而Charles知道，那个人就是自己。他顿时攀上了第二次高潮，精液喷射在Erik的衣襟前，颤抖着躺在地上迷蒙着水色的眼眸望着身前的男人。

Erik急促地喘着气，干涩的翘皮粘在唇瓣上，咽喉由于身下的人饥渴干涸。他的视线匆匆略过衣领处的煞白锁骨，嫣红刺目的细小划痕，略过两条微蜷的大腿，深色的大片水渍，最终停留在了不断开合，水泽光润的穴口上。那根细嫩的手指还插在穴肉里，将那里染成了通透的粉红色。

Erik的身体很快先于头脑做出了反应，他把手指迅速插入甬道，阻断了Charles企图撤离动作，与他的指尖抵到一起揉按刺戳。

“为什么这么做！你知不知道自己在做什么！如果我没有赶过来你要怎么办？如果有其他任何一个Alpha发现你——”Erik忍不住低吼着拽起Charles扭动的身躯拉进怀里，手指进攻的节奏蛮横而凶狠。

Charles在这样的进犯之下几乎崩溃，他的嘴唇大张着，眼泪像是断了线，甜腻的哭叫着不连贯的话语，燃烧尽了Erik脑中最后一根掌管理智的神经。

“我想要你，Erik！…啊…狩猎结束之后……嗯…学校……学校不会再…再给我们这样的机会……Eri…Erik，我想要你标记我…”

Erik觉得自己仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，心脏跳动的速度，像是要从嘴里蹦出来一样。

Charles扬着头，涣散的眼神带着无助带着期待，直直望进了Erik眼底，而那沙绿色的疆土中，正凝聚着一场暴风雨。

 

苍白的肉体瘫倒在墨黑的织物上，浑身上下，除了那副毛绒绒的半指手套未着一物，一根粗长的柱身在他身下进进出出，不断翻绞出凌虐到艳红的软肉，然后再度伴着交合的动作推送回去。粘稠滚烫的液体由于挤压不断溢出，将两人的联结处完全打湿。

Charles的牙齿磕在下唇上，却止不住欢愉的呻吟，半眯的眼眸噙着泪水，淹没在耸动的阴影之下，无神地向外发散，却又精准地缠进了Erik的眼底。

Erik的动作几乎是暴虐的。他的汗水顺着颈侧和脊背滑落，捏着腿骨的手劲狠到无法自控，在Charles的肌肤上留下了道道清晰的暗红指痕。火热的性器不停挖掘着可以抵达的最深处，恨不得把两个囊袋也塞进去。然而Charles的情感浓的像是要漫出来，他的穴口又开又滑，发颤的鼻音幼兽一样哼哼作响，整个身子像是要被凿进地里。Erik在他身上低沉地喟叹着，感受着剧烈收缩的甬道，感受着Charles搭在肩上的手指，那无意识地温柔抚弄描画出了不规则的圈形，撩拨着肩背上的大片图腾，撩拨着后颈上的细长坠链，腰肢摆动的频率近乎拧成了麻。额角处的细小伤口早已结了痂，却又不断地被汗水晕开，顺着额骨滴落在嫩白的耳垂上，将那朵泛着冷灰的玫瑰染至血红。

Erik开始觉得眼前阵阵发黑。

他感觉自己好像溺了水，原本光磨滑亮的金属粒子，不知在什么时候化成了雪沫，被一片绵延的汪洋彻底吞噬。

然而他并不是一个人，Charles的回应令他窒息。Erik嘶吼着，大脑像是要爆炸一般嗡嗡轰鸣。

**如果我是只夜莺，你就是将我囚禁其中的金属牢笼，而我心甘情愿，Erik。**

Charles轻吟着，手指揉进暗金色的发丝间，引领着男人靠近自己，舌尖温柔地舔上颧骨处血肉模糊的伤口，清理着干涸的血渍，然后颤抖着徐徐下移，擦磨过Erik干涩的唇瓣，湿润的眼角满是笑意。

“Charles……”

Erik只回应了一句话，淡金色的睫毛轻缓地阖了下来，加深了这个吻，掀开了新一轮的暴风骤雨。

Charles记不得自己射了多少次，Erik在他身上翻搅起了层层巨浪摧毁着他的神智，他只能贪婪的索吻迎合。到了最后，已经射不出任何东西，整个人像是脱了水，酸软的腰肢不再摇摆，翘挺的臀瓣完全跟从主导，醴红浮肿的唇瓣间偶尔才能溢出一两声沙哑破碎的低吟，尾椎处不间断地泛起让他头皮发麻的酸胀感。他的双腿大开着，脚趾勾蜷，松软濡湿的穴口仍旧不知疲倦地吞吐包覆着Erik的性器，逼迫着他感受脉动，感受自己被人不断撑开填满的快感，感受着体内的性器进一步涨大的信号。

然后他突然剧烈地颤抖了起来，嘴里叫出了声声窒息般的哭喊。他的脖颈被Erik死死啃咬住，梗仰着紧绷成弦，信息素混成一体漫进了空气。身体里的阴茎也在此时略微撤离了松动的入口，带着结的饱胀感将股股滚烫的精液对着那里持续冲击。这让Charles再次达到了高潮，身前的性器没能射出任何东西，浓郁香甜的热潮却从后穴大量涌出，被Erik的结牢牢堵住，再度灼烫回自己敏感的肠壁。

身体里无休无止的射精淹没着他的身躯，淹没着他的神智，平坦的小腹几乎鼓起，撕毁着他支离破碎的骄傲。Charles咬住下唇，抑制不住的抽噎声溺上嘴角，面颊在羞耻和快感的冲刷下红得发亮，他只好捏住手套上的绒线覆上眼皮，做出一些逃避似的小动作。但是很快的，就被另一张大手完全拉了下来。Erik的嘴唇，温柔地厮磨着脖颈间噬咬的痕迹。

“你已经永远都无法避开我了，Charles，我也一样……”

Erik呢喃着，嘴里溢出了满足的叹息。


	17. Chapter 17

他在一阵羽毛般的、柳絮一样的轻抚下，逐渐恢复了意识。

夜深露重，篝火浓妆艳抹，为周围的景物涂上了一层蜜橙色的光泽。Charles半眯着眼睛，脚趾头才动了一下，就被人止住了动作。

“别动，还没帮你弄干净。”

“我睡了多久……” Charles哑着嗓子问道，身体重新放松了下来。

“一个小时不到。” Erik舀着泉水继续清理他的左脚，心中没了吵醒他的顾虑，掌下的力度也增大了许多，撤回手的时候，更是绕着手指尖那处小巧白皙的踝骨揉按了几圈。Charles低哼一声，顿时觉得全身的骨头都酥了一半。

“舒服吗？” Erik看了他一眼，语气戏谑地说。

Charles局促地蜷起左腿，颈肩一沉，完全将下巴埋进了翻领上的绒毛里，两只眼睛倒是滴溜溜地了转了几个来回，借着火光把周围看得把更清楚了些。

Erik把外套给了他，自己赤身露体，柴火边正搭着两条黑色的裤子。

显而易见，那场放任自流的结合造成了某些严重后果——几件衣服没了正形，背包在突发状况中双双不知去向，除去Erik的那把短剑，两个人现在简直手无寸铁。

“刻痕呢？” Charles窝在Erik怀里，好奇地捏了把重新变得干干净净的肩背，他怀疑这人是不是真的再也感觉不到一点寒气了。

“放出去了，在外边守着。” Erik答道，右手顺着小腿肚不断上移，渐渐不规矩地探进了毛茸茸的外衣下摆。

Charles抽了口凉气。

“距这里最近的变种人位于九点钟方向、900英尺以外。”

Erik嗯了一声，一手环着腰分开了他的双腿。

“Raven和Hank已经汇合了……”

“还有……？” Erik啄吻着他的颈侧，挺身插了进去。

“Lady Mastermind给我……给我传了信……Shaw想让我为他寻找变种人……”

Erik的动作瞬间停了下来。

“他需要一个心灵感应者，Wanda，或者是我，” Charles搂紧了Erik的脖子，慢慢摇摆起腰肢，“等天一亮……我们…嗯……我们就去找寻其他的变种人…他们有个计划……”

情况还能更糟吗——答案自然是肯定的，因为他隐瞒了一些事实。

Wanda的精神力量过于凶险而且不够稳固，这无疑让他成为了第一人选；而Sebastian Shaw需要的不仅仅是他，同样也需要Erik——操控金属的能力注定了Erik必须变成变种人制胜人类的决定性武器。而另一方面，四十多年来的吉诺莎高压政策早已激起了一大批人的反动情绪，所缺的只是一位卓绝的领导者，一个燎原之火般的导火索——现在，这些条件已经具备了。

为了能够完全控制住他们二人，Sebastian Shaw绝不会允许Charles被任何一个Alpha标记，更何况是Erik；而反动者们赐予了他们这个机会，于情势、于私心都算准了他们两人不会轻易放手。

时至今日，Erik和他已不再是两颗缚手缚脚的棋子，面前仅剩了唯一条道路就是背水一战、破釜沉舟。

Charles闭上了眼睛。

他的腿部线条紧紧地绷成了一条美好的弧线，交合处的洞口湿软得一塌糊涂，强制的发情热虽已挨过，血肉里却还流淌着情不自禁的心甘情愿。

“Erik，”他红着眼眶露出了一个笑容，在Erik的唇边留下了一吻，“等会儿别射在里面…我们没多少时间休息了，我会为你生下孩子…但不是这次……现在，如果你不介意的话……” 他浑身脱力地滑坐在了Erik的大腿上，将体内的性器连根吞入，这顿时让他被呛到了似的，蹙着眉头溢出了一声漫长地呻吟，“动…动一动……Erik……”

接下来的事情自然是顺理成章又水到渠成，仿佛他们生来就该如此，如此的甜蜜与心醉。

 

第二天清晨，Charles在Erik的背负下离开了这处不知名的坑洞。

天才刚蒙蒙亮，过度纵欲依旧让他感到四肢酸软，只好暂时趴到Erik背上稍作休息，同时运转能力撒播信息网，做好属于自己的那份职责。没过多久，夜莺就与Raven取得了联系，然后又辗转飞舞着继续寻找其他同伴。

由于多担负了一个人的重量，Erik脚下的频率不快不慢，看起来倒像是在闲游一般。

他在努力消磨时间，努力想把这一刻拉长一些。

Charles低声笑了一下，收紧了环在男人颈肩的臂弯。

道路依然曲折坎坷，两人还要沿途寻觅青果补充体能。照这种速度走下去，差不多要花费2小时才能抵达湖心。

Charles抬起手，轻轻擦了把泌在Erik额心的点点汗珠，余光不时扫过葱翠阴森的密林，有一抹白光正走走停停地穿梭于树丛之间。

“你昨天提到的计划，” Erik突然开口道，将Charles走神的思绪拉了回来，“是什么？”

“吉诺莎围场的死角，裂变反应最为薄弱的地方，就在狩猎一开始你被空投入场的不远处。”

“那附近向来都无人把守。” Erik疑惑地说。

“Shaw选择了以最危险的方式来掩人耳目。Blink可以将那里的空间撕裂，然后再配合Azazel把大家传送出去。”

Erik的脚步慢了半拍，声音有些发沉：“那Lady Mastermind为什么要招惹上你？”

“她已经通知了半数以上的变种人，大家都在朝着那里移动。事情会暴露的，Erik，只是时间问题，” Charles贴着他的耳朵说道，顺手揉了把那头暗金色的头发，“Lady Mastermind想让我对付Jean Grey，势所难免，我们迟早都要交手。”

这次他依然把话讲了一半，但对他来说，并没有必要把剩下的那一部分告知Erik。

接下来的一段路程简直可以称得上是荒诞的轻松了。Charles时不时地给Erik聊些闲话，讲些幼时的旧事，夜莺始终盘踞在二人头顶，雄狮则闲散地游荡在树丛深处，保持着距离守护他们。周围的一切都温柔贴心地营造出了时间静止的错觉。

然而世界上所有的虚伪假象，终归是要被戳破的，Charles和Erik几乎是在同一时间察觉到了一阵翻天覆地的变动。

成群的飞鸟自枝头腾空而起，大地像是从胸腔里发出了万马齐喑的、隐喻的无声震动，然后又逐渐变得声嘶力竭。

他们仰起头遥望着头顶的碧蓝天空，遥望着滚动变幻的云彩，鼻间慢慢嗅闻到了一丝浓郁的硫磺的气息。

两个人瞬间加快速度移动了起来。

“放我下来Erik！” Charles喊道，“距离湖心还有900码，你不能就这样——”

“让她停下——”

“我不能！我确定不了她的具体方位，Wanda一定和她在一起！把我放下！你背着我谁也逃不掉——”他推着Erik的肩膀剧烈地挣扎着，土地的晃动感正在不断加强，并且以着肉眼可见的速度龟裂成网。

“Erik！” Charles大叫道，手指抵上了太阳穴。

然而就在这个时候，Erik突然从嘴里发出了一声长长地啼啸，那头白色的雄狮刹那间从林子里冲了出来，停到了他们面前。

“永远——不要随便地闯进大脑里控制我！Charles！” Erik对他吼道，手臂用力一抛将他甩上了雄狮的脊背。然后没等他回话，狮子就迈开了四肢急速跑动了起来。

空气里开始弥漫起了滚滚浓烟。

**Erik——**

**还有多远？**

**600码。**

**其他人呢？**

**身处南面的变种人都在涌往湖心，企图躲避Magma的岩浆侵袭——**

但是没有船只，他们不可能游到对岸，也不可能整日都泡在水里，这只是权宜之计。

“Erik——”

Charles再次高声喊道，嗓音里已经隐隐透出了一丝哭腔，他们两人正在逐渐拉大距离，Erik选择了让他一个人第一时间逃离这里。

翻滚的红色火焰从山巅和地底喷薄而出，嘶吼着追赶吞噬他们。

**Wanda想杀你——**

**她没有！她只是想替Shaw捉住我，这样的话被囚禁的人——**

Charles咬住了嘴唇，他一时心急说出了某些不该说的话语，瞬间从Erik的大脑里捕捉到了一阵猛烈的燃烧沸腾的情绪。

**还有谁要杀你。**

Charles只是苦笑了一下，并没有回话，但是Erik已经明白了。

答案是所有人——如果Erik和Charles不打算配合这个计划，他们俩俨然就会变成众矢之的，反动者们绝不会允许任何敌对的心灵感应者或是执行者的存在。

他们之间陷入了一种难堪的沉默。

**Charles，帮我找到Storm——Erik突然说道——速度要快。**

Charles在一瞬间听从了Erik的指挥，他闭上眼睛搜寻着，竭尽全力建立联系。空气里的气味在此时开始变得不一样了。

他又闻到了那股好闻的冬雪味道，不同于他血液里的清淡，这次的气味是那么的浓郁，铺天盖地。然后灌木和树皮争先恐后地结起了雪霜，混合着绿光的细碎雪线从他的背后追随而至，覆盖了雄狮爪下的滚烫泥土和裂痕直蔓湖心，铺陈出了一条银绿色的雪路。

Charles回过了头，他顺着那条条浮动跃舞的光丝绒线凝神寻觅，天空在此时飘起了大雪。

黑云密布狂风鼓动，暴风雪在转瞬间就席卷了整座围场，迷住了他的视线，遮挡了Erik的身形。

Charles索性闭上了双眼。

他浑身上下都随之浮现出了海浪般的细密光点，它们颤动着、摇曳着同周身的绿光缓慢地缠到了一起，在两人之间交叠融汇，牵引出了股股水青色的半透明曲线。

 

视野猛然变得开阔了起来，Charles在湖边静候着，直到Erik抵达他的身边牵起他的手掌。

湖岸已经冻结成了冰层，大雪更是将整片湖心完全覆盖。

“Raven和Storm他们离这里还有多远？” Erik骑上狮子问道，一手将他牢牢揽进了怀中。

“200米左右。”

“我们去找他们。”

Charles望着他，用力地点了点头。


	18. Chapter 18

红色的岩浆和洁白的冰雪碰撞接壤，围场火光烛天，湖心冰天雪地，营造出了一片水火交融的奇异景象。

Charles头戴帽子，紧贴着Erik的胸膛，衣物边缘的雪白绒毛软塌塌地拂摆在眉眼之上。可这并不妨碍他仰起头一心一意地凝视Erik的下巴轮廓，那里有好几根新生的胡渣沾了雪，又闪又亮，好看得让人挪不开眼。Erik依旧赤着上身，不时垂眼与他对视，玻璃般的虹膜在雪光的反射下浅得透了明，清楚明晰地倒映出了他面上那副屏气凝神的专注模样。

雄狮的爪印在白沙上连成了串，踏出了一条斑驳的雪路，直直通往湖岸尽头，然后又渐渐重新化作一抹绿烟，盘踞了Erik的半片肩背。

Raven在第一时间扑进了Charles的怀抱。

一大批变种人聚在那里，他们或是看似与常人无异，或是奇模怪样，互相之间打量的目光，却都不约而同地充满了深深的戒备。

“考虑好了吗？” Lady Mastermind走了过来。

Charles点了点头。

“都听着！”她转回身大声叫道，成功压下了周围的窃窃私语，“除了那些没有勇气的窝囊废，围场现在只剩下三个敌人在四处徘徊——WarPath、Magma和Wanda。情况相当有利，但是我们没时间再耽搁了！Shaw随时都会带人抵达这里，我们必须马上行动——”她看了Azazel一眼，Azazel立刻往前上了一步，“Azazel会带我们瞬移到围场死角与那里的同伴汇合，然后大家一起离开吉诺莎！”

在这种气氛之下，没有人发出半点喝彩或是欢呼声，Azazel很快就带走了第一批人。

“Wanda交给Emma，你留在这儿，” Lady Mastermind对Charles低声说，“Jean Grey一抵达围场就会赶去死角，正面冲突对你不利，你必须留在这里牵制住她的行动。Lehnsherr跟我走，面对这种突发状况军部的人来不及更换武器，有你在他们就是一堆废物——”

“Charles在这里我哪都不去。” Erik一字一顿地说，清晰的话语吸引了所有人的注意。

Lady Mastermind的脸色瞬间沉了下来。

**给我点时间。**

Charles对Lady Mastermind说道，拉起了Erik的手掌。

“咱们现在必须齐心协力……”他别过身，扬着头轻声说，“如果我们两个不配合，每个人都逃不掉。Lady Mastermind分析得没有错，如果我和Jean Grey正面交锋，反而有可能会被凤凰之力彻底吞噬，” Charles安抚着Erik倏然紧绷的手指，露出了一个笑容，“况且你留在这里也帮不上我什么忙，还会让我分心。Erik，就照她说的做，我会结束这一切，尽快赶去找你。”

Erik在众人的瞩目下，沉默了很久。

“Charles，”他最终沙哑地开了口，“你知道我从来都没有骗过你，以前没有，以后更不会，我未曾拥有过你那样的能力，无法从你的口中辨别真假，我只能要求你对我，真实的，再说一次。”

Charles张了张嘴。

“我会回到你身边的，Erik。”他笑着说，声音和眼睛像掺了雪水。一团红雾在此时重新现身在了不远处。

“Erik？” Azazel有些踌躇地喊道。

Charles松开了紧握着Erik的手掌，他微微扯了下嘴角，面上的表情不知到底是在哭还是在笑。Erik在一旁一动不动地伫立着，像是在等谁再度开口，但他最终也没能等到，那两瓣柔软的红唇已经抿成了直线，封锁了所有的真实与谎言。Erik朝前跨了一步。

他迈的步子实在是很慢，仿佛全身都化作了金属，拖沓而沉重，然后就在他与Charles擦肩而过，余光再也捕捉不到任何温暖的色泽时，左臂却突然被人牢牢地抓到了手里。

Erik回过了头，嘴唇在一瞬间得到了另一个人的眷顾。Charles的脚尖踮在洁白的沙滩上，栗色的睫毛轻盈颤动。

这个吻似乎像风一样短暂，却又有一个世纪那么长。

 

人群散了大半，大雪依旧肆虐着围场，逐渐湮没了密林深处的滚滚浓烟。Charles笼着外衣，视线空洞地遥望着冰冻的湖泊，Raven默默地陪伴在他身侧。

然后就像是骤然有人触及到了某个开关，空中的寒风和雪势一齐停了下来，那只从始至终盘旋在Charles头顶的靛色夜莺，吟唱着歌谣碎成了晶体般的粉末，代替了纷纷扬扬的雪瓣，洒在了他的发丝和白沙之上。

Charles最后看了Raven一眼，抵着太阳穴缓慢地站起了身。

 

**Charles Xavier——**

一道混杂笑意和怒气的声音在他的大脑里砰然回响。

**你的能力居然已经增长到了如此地步，实在是令我惊讶。但你应该量力而行，即使是你，也不可能延缓我的行动——**

**十分钟，十分钟就足够了。**

**我承认也许再等上几年，你还有可能同我抗衡一二，但是就凭你现在的能力，若想操纵我的行动简直是在痴人说梦，你不该蠢到让我来提醒你这一点。**

**我知道，我永远都不可能直接地控制住你的大脑——Charles闭着眼睛轻声说，感受着Jean Grey所处的具体位置——但是你还记得我们上一次见面的时候吗，你在半分钟以内就破解了我建立的所有的精神牢笼——**

**……你做了什么？——那道声音疑惑地说，然后猛然变得怒不可遏——你给我下了暗示……？**

**Jean Grey——** Charles清清楚楚地提高了音量 **——立刻，现在，赶到这里来。**

一阵短暂的沉默之后，那股红色的精神力量偏离了原来的方位。

**你怎么敢——**

**我别无选择，同你见面之前我就在精神牢笼里提前放入了虚伪的假象，而你会在看到之后将它们全部带走，然后产生怀疑，产生猜忌——另一个心灵感应者在眼皮子底下欺骗了你，你最终会把矛头彻底指向我。我本是为了诱导你和Shaw之间的隔阂而改变了自己的记忆和思维，但是世事难料，没想到会在这种情况下派上了用场……我只能说，我真的很擅长骗人。**

Charles短促地笑了一下。他能感知到那股灼红的气焰正在愈燃愈烈，携着勃发的怒气渐渐转移到了湖心上空。他不由得眯起了眼睛，遥望着远处那个浑身烧灼的五级变种人。随着她的移动冰面上开始聚起了阵阵旋风，然后逐步撕裂了冰层，将其击成粉末，留下了道道獠牙般的沟壑。

**我会杀了你——**

Jean说，而Charles知道自己会化成灰烬。

他的雪帽伴着疾风轻轻滑落，周身的沙粒和积雪平地而起，倒像是大地朝着天空降了场逆天而行的春雪，慢慢迷蒙了他的双眼。Charles轻叹着垂下了手臂，静候着即将到来的最终审判。

然而就在Jean Grey踏上湖岸，他的皮肤开始感到灼痛之际，一抹煞白的极光却像流星一般从他面前一闪而过，直冲着凤凰形状的烈焰飞蛾扑火。

Charles顿时就哭了出来，好像满身的盔甲都在刹那间被人卸了个干干净净，他眼看着雄狮灰飞烟灭，感受着身后的人抵着他的脊背滑倒在沙地上。

“Erik……！” Charles猛地抱住了他，怀里的人肩头上的图腾不复存在，只残余了大片焦黑的混沌伤疤。

“你就那么……站在那…等死…” Erik费劲地抬起眼皮，语气里满是嘲讽的责备，但是他脸上的血色正在急速下褪，Charles从来都没有见到他的Alpha如此虚弱过。

“你是怎么识破的……” Charles哽咽了一下，更紧地将男人拥进了怀里。

“Raven……她忘了变这个……” Erik笑道，缓慢地抬着手臂摸了把Charles的耳垂。

然后他无声地动了下嘴唇，似乎是想再喊一次Charles的名字。

那是他做出的最后一个动作。灰绿色的眼睛紧跟着万分疲惫地阖了起来，靠在Charles怀里恬静地睡了过去，鼻间的呼吸既从容又悠长。

紧接着，就在Jean Grey打算彻底处理掉他们二人的时候，事态却在须臾之间瞬息万变。

焚烧的烈火直冲天际，Jean Grey突然全身抽搐地跪倒在了沙滩上，那只寄宿在她肩背四周的不死鸟好似在呼啸着挣离掌控一般，尾翼拖出了条长长的火舌，展开双翅迟缓却坚定地朝着Charles的方向寸步移动。

Jean Grey发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

“别过来，” Charles说道，嗓音轻软，好似来自于另一处时空。那团火焰顿时静止了一会儿，接着又马上动了起来，“我说过了，别过来。” 

燃烧的凤凰距他只有一步之遥，顺着羽毛往下流溢的星火溅在他身上，非但没有灼烫感反倒温暖宜人。

“我不是你的宿主，Jean Grey才是，请你回到她的身边去。我的宿主只有Erik一个人……” Charles垂着眼睛呢喃道，掌心不厌其烦地轻抚着Erik鬓间凌乱的暗金发丝。漫长良久的停滞过后，火苗的热度从他周身逐渐退离，所有的喧嚣与纷扰又重新平静了下来。

“为什么……” Jean Grey喘着气说，身体立刻因为精神力量的回归恢复了力气，“它居然因为一次失败就背叛了我，你为什么不接受它？”

“取走了凤凰之力你也无法独活，那不是我想要的。”

“……你想要的就是和他在一起？”

Charles因为这句话笑出了声。他的泪水早就干涸在了脸颊上，嘴角无比难过地上扬着。

“…Raven他们已经走了，Erik就是我的一切，我想让他好好活下去……”他又哭又笑地说，却没能再流出半滴眼泪，“但我又是那么的自私，我明明可以彻底抹掉所有过往，却没有那么做……Erik，他明明知道，但他还是来了……”

Jean Grey看了他整整半晌，像是仔细地思考权衡了一番。

“如果我说我有办法，”她直起身子，收敛起精神体慢慢走到了Charles跟前，“——保住他的性命，你会不会照我说的去做？”

Charles蓦然抬起了头。

“是的，就按照你读到的那样做。出口已经被封锁了，就算我想，我也不可能直接放过你们。Charles，我现在给你一个机会消除Erik的记忆，这是暂时保全他性命的唯一办法。只要你清除干净Erik和你相处时的全部记忆，我就会还你一个人情保持沉默。这样的话，Shaw一定会继续按照搜寻变种人的既定计划囚禁你，Erik也能够安然无恙，” Jean盯着他的眼睛字字句句地说，“然后你们两个就会再度变回毫不相干的陌生人。”

空中的飓风早就停止了，雪和沙粒尘土一般在Charles眼前不断向下沉淀，沉淀在了Erik的衣物、皮肤和眉宇之间。Charles不知道自己考虑了多久，他只觉得自己像是用了眨眼的功夫度过了整整半生。

然后他闭起眼睛，把Erik脑海中有关他的记忆清除了个一干二净。

 

沙滩上的气氛陷入了死一般的沉寂。

Charles依旧抱着Erik，蓝色的眼睛全然没了以往的神采，里面仅剩下的就是寂寞与空乏，他觉得自己的心口像是被人洒上了一把细沙，混合着跳动的节拍揉进了血液里。但他同时又能感觉到怀中的人正在恢复活力，虽然速度十分缓慢，可是那些金属的光磨粒子的确是在重新聚合逐渐好转，灰湖绿的思潮缺失了属于他的那份清香和温软，又再度变得坚不可摧牢不可破。

Charles就那么静静地跪坐在，宛若化作了一尊石像，像是要把Erik闭眼熟睡的模样永远地刻进心底。然后他突然地动了一下，好像终于做出了什么决定，手指赶在大队人马即将到来的几秒钟以前，触碰上了自己的太阳穴。

那条垂挂在Erik颈肩的名牌，慢慢漂浮到了他左胸口的位置，又沉又稳地深深嵌入了血肉之中。片刻过后，麦色的肌肤之上已经永久地镌刻上了一个名字。

“……对不起，Erik……”

Charles凝视着Erik的前胸移开了指尖，发抖轻翘的嘴唇在他的额间留下了最后一吻。


	19. Chapter 19

Erik在醒来之后，用了不到几秒钟的时间就意识到自己被人洗去了记忆。

虽然他全身上下不痛不痒，脑袋更是无缘无故地泛着一股这么多年来从没有过的轻松感。但Erik只是直挺挺地躺在床上，心中感觉不到半分喜悦。

和煦的日光不疾不徐地顺着飘窗温柔地照射了进来，携带着初夏的倦感，铺满了半张海蓝色的小床。Erik睁着眼睛适应了会儿，动作机械地下了床铺走到了镜子跟前。

他看到自己的右颧骨上留了一道不大明显的疤痕，像是被利器所伤；刻痕销声匿迹，取而代之的是毫无章法地爬满了半个后颈和肩背的乌黑裂纹；原本光滑的左前胸上，更是多添了一小串拇指大的字母。

镜子里的人和记忆中的模样明显有所不同，而他的记忆，还停滞不前地眷恋着微凉的初秋。

Erik上前两步，手指轻点上了光滑的镜面。

“Char…les……Xavier…”

 

接下来的大半年里，Erik都把时间泡到了战场上。

基诺莎显然是发生了什么变故——从前熙攘的校园空了大半；其他同学一见到他就闪烁躲避的眼神；Sebastian Shaw更是突然热衷起了给他指派各种各样的刁难任务——抓获外逃的变种人。与此相应的，自然还有时刻伴在Erik身边的心灵感应者，他们或男或女，能力也不尽然相同，却全都能在第一时间控制住被捕获的变种人逃犯。然后等到Erik再在基诺莎见到那些人的时候，他们都会无一例外的，失去了当时的记忆，重新变回了同他记忆中无差的同学。

但是Erik知道自己和其他人完全不同，他知道自己不单单丢失了记忆，他还弄丢了一个人，一个占据了那整段空白时间的举足轻重的人。

他安静地等了一阵子，等着变故，等着转机，带着虚无缥缈的疑惑度过了不长不短的一段时间，直到整所学校重新安定下来，期待的那个人还是没有出现。而Erik却在学校开课的前一天，从意想不到的地方再一次地看到了那个整日与他心口相贴的陌生名字。

和他胸前的完全不同，那几个隽秀的花体字母这次是印在了一张巴掌大的卡纸上，书写的方式不是他的笔迹，墨水也已经泛了黄，整张纸片端端正正的、仿佛被谁精心呵护过一般，夹在一本完全不像是他会借阅的书籍——一本厚重古板的《基因工程》里，正格格不入地躺在他屋里那台蒙了灰的书架上。

 

紧接着，Erik在接下来的一个星期之内，打了十余次架，找了全校拥有心灵感应能力同学的麻烦——如果那人还恰巧顶着一头棕发和蓝眼睛，就会被揍得更惨一些。这种行为同样为他赢得了两次与Sebastian Shaw面对面谈话的机会，而每一次那个叫做Jean Grey的女人都坐在一边旁听，Erik逐渐对Shaw脑袋上的那顶头盔产生了前所未有的渴望。

与此同时，他还接连拒绝了8个Omega发情期的热情邀请，一有闲暇手掌就会无意识地玩弄金属，然后鬼使神差地折出来的形状千篇一律——全是玫瑰，就好像他的金属能力在不知不觉之间，完全被某个神通广大的花匠操控了一样。

Erik开始感到了厌恶，胸腔里的那颗向来就狂躁难安的心脏，在经过了几个月的洗涤之后，彻底膨胀到了濒临爆发的界点。

 

秋天来临之际，Erik渐渐培养起了另外一个从前没有过的新习惯——裹着大衣在基诺莎满校园里散步闲晃。

每天除了上课，他一得空就会顺着构造繁复的楼梯间来来往往，时停时走，从长廊这头穿到那头，渐渐用一双脚访遍了所有的建筑楼层，踏过了基诺莎的每寸土地。而他也确实找到了自己一直以来都在寻找的东西。

——那是方圆上千英尺以内，唯一的一小块、完全脱离他掌控的、感觉既陌生又熟悉的金属。

然后Erik终于在某一天清晨，站到了这扇紧闭的、光溜溜的大门前，这栋楼从来都没人看守，仿佛算定了没有任何一个人能打开这扇门一样。

他在门边观察了好一会儿，才伸开手掌贴上冰凉的门面，入手的触感没有半分金属成分。Erik沉心等候着，直到那股无法操纵的硬点主动地轻微晃了一下。

Erik渐渐屏住了呼吸。他能感觉到那颗小指盖大小的金属颗粒，此刻正在以一种极为缓慢的速度，但是不偏不倚的，坚定地朝着他所在的方向移动，直到与他一墙之隔，才彻底地停了下来，位置大概刚能勉强够到他的下巴尖。

Erik立即动了下手掌，门里的金属也随之轻晃了两下，却并非按照他所设想的轨迹。他顿时意识到了，那是里面的人在笑，佩戴着一颗他无计可施的金属，发出的冒犯惹人的笑意。然后又过了片刻，那人像是站得累了，逐渐顺着门边滑了下去。Erik踌躇了一会儿，才蹲下身子坐到了地板上，后背隔着道大门同那颗温暖的金属紧紧相贴。

 

Erik开始觉得自己和金属坠入了爱河。但是这么说显然不公平，他几乎一年到头都在跟金属谈恋爱，唯一特别的只是这个素未谋面的，佩戴着金属的人而已。

他每天算好时间，花上几个小时来到这里和门内的人背对而坐。但是里面的人好像总是非常疲累，往往撑不了太久就会保持着一个姿势不再动弹，完全地昏睡了过去。每当这个时候，Erik都会暂时离开一阵子，仔仔细细地探索起整条地下长廊来，寻觅着破绽与死角。

整个秋季他就这么安稳规律地度过，从来没有被任何人发现过，而Erik也在某次差点撞上军部的人之后，证实了自己心中的猜想——的确有什么人一直以来都在暗地里悄悄帮助他，一个极为强大的，能够随意控制他人的心灵感应者。而Erik知道不会是门里面的那个人。他在最初的几次尝试和往来之后就发现，这整扇大门，甚至是周围的几堵墙，全部采用了隔离材质，每次都只有当他紧贴上门面的时候，里面的人才能够勉强地感应到他的存在。

Erik感觉自己的身体内部正有一团怒火在缓慢攒聚——不论是谜一样被关在里面的心灵感应者，刺在他心口的陌生名字，还是这扇永远紧闭的大门，他统统只能杵在局外坐壁旁观，他们嘲笑着他的无能，就好像今后的生活都会遵照这样的秩序度过一般。

但是Erik Lehnsherr显然不会允许任何一件事情，永远以自己被蒙在鼓里而拉上帷幕。

 

他在告别深秋，踏着第一场冬雪来临的那一天，一如既往的如约而至。然而这一次，他才刚刚抵达，鼻间就隐约嗅闻到了一丝似曾相识的气息——那是一股入口甜腻的、却又后味发苦的独特香气。

他随即有些神情恍惚地细细品味了一番，更加察觉出了这个Omega身上的味道实在是过于复杂，他能从其中最为浓郁诱人的奶香之外，分辨出零星的玫瑰和雪的清气，然后就是那抹浮在尾端的，又生又冷的，再熟悉不过的只属于他自己的金属气息。

“Charles Xavier？”

Erik最终念出了这个萦绕在他唇齿间，长达几个月的陌生名字，门内那粒原本正在晃动的金属也顿时停了下来，但却只有几秒而已，几秒钟过后移动的频率更为加快，路线完全无章可循，仿佛里面的人正在因为这两个词汇，遭受着什么难以承受的折磨和痛苦一般。

Erik立刻又喊了一次，语气暴躁而狂怒，坚实的大门却依旧纹丝不动。

往后的十几个小时里，没有任何其他人来过，仿佛里面那人的发情期是众所周知的事情，而Erik待在门外守了整整两天。

那种气味早已随着时间的流逝浸染了他身上的每寸皮肤，渗透了沸腾的血管。而里面的人更是由于要而不得断断续续地昏睡了过去好几次，却又每次都休息不足半个小时，就被Omega无法抑制的求爱本能强烈唤醒。

Erik知道那人再这么下去迟早会死，自己的存在正在加速他的死亡。

然后Erik终于撑着地板站了起来，竭尽全力吸入了好几口气，直到身体的状态重新陷入到一种热血沸腾的、怒气勃发的亢奋当中。

“Charles——我要你在接下来的几分钟里集中精神，帮我完全屏蔽掉大脑的所有干扰，你能做到吗？”

Erik哑着嗓子说道，尽量平缓自己的呼吸，几乎全身的骨骼都忍耐的咯咯作响，脑海里终于在此时突然听到了一声极轻的、颤抖着的低吟。

**Erik……**

他念了自己的名字。Erik的胸腔一窒，脊背顺势紧贴上大门完全地张开了手指。短暂的几秒钟过后，脚下的地面开始出现了轻微的震动。

Erik能感觉到自己周身似乎都被一层淡薄的气团包围住了一般，温柔尽职地替他拂去了所有妄想侵入大脑的纷扰。他的眼皮虽然轻阖着，却能够清晰地看到跃舞纷呈的水青线条，交缠环绕着抚平了流淌在血液里的每一寸怒气，指引着他安宁平稳地继续前行。

他从来都没有像今天这样，如此畅快地释放能力过。

那些大小不一、形态各异的金属遍布了四面八方，如今全部被他彻底降服，鼓噪呐喊着脱离了原本的枷锁，挣脱摇动着被他重新赋予了的全新的形态和运动轨迹，耳朵旁更是不断地响起了重物坠落的沉闷声响。

Erik直到尘埃落定的那一刹那，才缓慢地睁开了双眼。

积雪已经伴着坍塌完全地洒落了下来，覆盖了地板上的陷坑和裂痕，遮笼了周围瘫倒着的面目全非的残垣败壁。而他的面前，则是一批刚刚赶到的，武装戒备的变种人。

Erik转过身，朝着那块再也无法逃脱他掌控的金属粒子迈开了步子。

那人趴倒在几根刻意搭造的立柱之下，身边散落着好几支空荡碎裂的抑制针剂。Erik脱掉了大衣，只用双臂轻轻一托，没怎么使力就裹着他抱进了怀里。

怀里的人贪婪地汲取着他的气味，深棕色的鬈发松软又凌乱，蔓延全身的不正常酡红正在缓慢消褪。

“Charles Xavier……” 隔了半晌，那双打颤的红唇才翕合着，有气无力地开了口。

“我知道，” Erik凝视着耳垂边的玫瑰耳钉，再度把视线落在了Charles的眉眼之上，“你打算什么时候把记忆归还给我。”

那双略显下垂的蓝眼睛因为这句话眨了一下，含着未曾流下的眼泪弯成了半月。

一切又变回了未知，只有身前的人隔着衣物，传来阵阵弥足珍贵的温暖热度。

“等到我们离开这里之后……Erik。”

Charles遥望着远处大片的模糊人影，牢牢地紧抓住Erik的衣角轻声说。


End file.
